Starting Anew
by Blackshiki
Summary: What if someone special in Fairy Tail was alive when Mavis was sill alive and Master. But their powers were sealed away and given new magic and form. I don't own Fairy Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

Lucy was having a normal day. Nothing special was happening, Grey, Natsu, Happy and Erza were out on a mission without her, Master was in his office, Levy was reading a book on Gajeel's lap, Mira was on a mission with Elfman and Lisanna and Cana was sitting on a table drinking she was generally bored. That was until something very peculiar happened that changed her life forever.

Master Makarov came out of his office and just stared at Lucy for a minute. Lucy being bored noticed straight away.

"Lucy can you come into my office please."

The guild went quiet and stared at Lucy as she nervously walked up the long stairs and into his office.

"Have a seat Lucy. It is okay you are not in trouble just we need to talk."

Lucy nodded and sat down in the chair in front of Makarov's desk.

"Now Lucy you now Mavis right?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"Well I guess I should let her explain."

Mavis appeared out of nowhere and hugged Lucy tight around the neck.

"Lucy I have missed you so much!"

"What do you mean first Master Mavis?"

"First master why don't you explain to Lucy what is going on."

"Alright. Lucy a long, long time ago when I was still alive and guild Master I had this special friend that was also a guild master but of course from another guild. She came to the guild often and talked among all of us. The girl was friends with everyone and she also had many admirers. She was a Wizard Saint and was the strongest one out of all of them, everyone respected her."

"Wait why are you telling me this?"

Makarov held out his hand and told her to wait.

"She was the best friend everyone wanted. That was until something happened and we thought that she had died. But really she was just taken away, her memories were erased, her true magic was sealed, and even her appearance changed. When I heard what was happening to her I went straight to her and the last thing she asked of me is that when the time is right to tell her new self about her and unlock all of the memories, appearance and magic."

"Wait you are saying that I am that girl?"

"Yes. Your name is Dara you have two types of magic: scythe magic and you are the blood dragon slayer."

"So what now?"

"Just as I just said I will unlock the real you."

"Will I still have the memories of what has happened all these years in my new self?"

"Yes, no, probably, I don't Lucy anything could happen."

"Alright I will do it."

"Good now follow me."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!  
>By the way the sentence at the start: Anata no hontō no jibun no rokku o kaijo shi, atarashī ni naru. Means Unlock Thy true Self and become New… Just in case anyone was wondering…<strong>_

"_Anata no hontō no jibun no rokku o kaijo shi, atarashī ni naru!"_

Once Mavis said the words Lucy felt a sharp pain through her head and started screaming in agony.

At the guild all of the mages head Lucy's scream and went to run out but Makarov turned his hand into a giant one and covered the door so no one could get out.

"Master what are you doing?"

"I am sorry Erza, everyone I cannot allow you go and see Lucy for the second. If any of you tries you will be expelled from Fairy Tail forever."

This stopped everyone in their attempts to get out of the guild and they slumped into chairs and listened to Lucy scream and yell.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and everything went quiet. Mavis appeared next to a worried Makarov and whispered in his ear.

"It is done. Dara remembers from the time when she joined Fairy Tail until the time when we were walking into the forest. She knows nothing of her real parents and what happed to her before she joined Fairy Tail for the first time."

"That is enough. Where is she now?"

"I left her to rest in the forest. She has gotten so strong third Master."

"Stronger than she was before?"

"Much."

"Can I go and see Dara?"

"Wait here with the guild and explain briefly about her situation. Don't tell them much."

"Yes."

Mavis smiled down at the rest of the guild and disappeared. She appeared again next to Lucy who was sitting on a log playing with her scythe.

"Dara are you ready to come back to the guild?"

Dara was wearing now Black bike pants with a white crop top, over the top of them was a cloak with scythe on the back. Her hair had grown really long and was red with black streaks. Her skin went pale and she had yellow/silver eyes. Protruding from her mouth was two long fangs that sat on her bottom lip.

"Yes I am ready first Master, Mavis. Which one should I call you now it has been a long time. You have changed quite a lot."

"I have you can call me Mavis. Now third Master is waiting for you we should go back."

"Yay! I get to see Makarov again!"

"Dara do you remember anything that happened before I just awoke you."

"No all my memories are of when I first came to the Fairy Tail Guild and then when I went out on a job and then the next thing I knew you were waking me up again just now. It seems like just yesterday when I last saw you."

"Well alright let's go."

Dara and Mavis walked back to the guild and appeared next to Makarov.

"Makarov!"

Dara bent down, picked up Makarov, swung him around a few times and then hugged him.

"Dara I have missed you so much!"

They were so caught up in their moment they forgot about the rest of the guild who was just staring at them.

"Gramps what is going on?"

Dara looked down at Natsu and smiled.

"Hello I am Dara!"

Mavis looked at Makarov sternly.

"Third Master did you explain to them what happened?"

"Yes but Natsu, Grey and Erza just came back from a mission."

"Fine call them into your office we will tell them then."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu, Grey and Erza walked into Makarov's office and sat down in the chairs.

"Master who is Dara and where did Lucy go?"

"Dara was alive a long long time ago when I was still a mage in Fairy Tail and not the guild master. She was a friend to all of us and we love her. She was on my team, team Makarov. But one day she was taken away and we never saw her again."

"But Gramps what does this have to do with Lucy and where is she?"

"Lucy is Dara. But she was turned into Dara by a mage."

"Then we have to get the mage and change Lucy back!"

"No Natsu this is Lucy's real form she has to stay like that."

"I don't get it at all."

"You don't have to Natsu. Dara doesn't remember anything from the time when she was Lucy so we would prefer if you didn't mention it."

The team nodded and they were pushed out of the office and back down the stairs. Dara was standing up on the S-class floor staring down at the mages that were fighting and yelling at each other.

A chair was thrown and it was heading right for Dara. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the chair was getting closer to Dara. When it was just about to hit Dara it bounced off a barrier and was thrown across the room and hit the person that threw it at her.

Makarov came out of his office and saw Dara just standing there staring at them from the top floor.

"Master Makarov am I not supposed to be up here?"

Makarov sighed and jumped onto her shoulders.

"It is for S-class mages."

"Am I not one?"

"Well I don't know how strong you are anymore Dara I am sorry."

"What do I have to do to be S-class. I have to go soon so it better be quick."

"Where are you going? We only just got you back."

"I want my title back as one of the Wizard saint. I will be back but first I want to be S-class."

"Well I could make up a group that you have to fight."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Good I will get started."

"Wait. Master Makarov where is Mavis?"

"First Master is gone I don't know where she is."

"Okay thank you. For now I am going on a mission."

"Take someone with you Dara you have only just woken up again."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes take at least two please Dara."

"Fine."

Dara looked down at the guild mages and saw the two that she wanted. She pointed at them both and turned to Makarov."

"I want them two."

"Mirajane and Erza?"

"Yes. They are S-class mages aren't they?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you go and ask them then."

"Fine."

Dara pushed Makarov off her shoulders and walked down the stairs and over to Mirajane.

"Mirajane?"

"Yes that is me what would you like?"

"Can I have a stamp?"

"Sure. Where would you like it?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I will it have it black with gold outline and on my inner thigh."

"Okay please come into the kitchen so I can stamp you."

"Yes."

Dara and Mirajane walked into the kitchen and pointed to the spot where she wanted it.

"Mirajane can you do me a favour?"

"Sure what is it Dara?"

"Can you come on a mission with me?"

"Are you sure you want me why not Natsu or Grey?"

"Who is Natsu and Grey?"

"Nothing don't worry. I will come with you. When shall we leave?"

"In two minutes. Go and choose the hardest job that you can find on the S-class board."

"Sure."

Dara walked out of the kitchen and over to Erza."

"Are you Erza?"

"Yes that is me what do you want?"

Erza was eating her cake and glared at Dara to scare her but Dara stayed indifferent.

"Come on a job with me and Mirajane."

"Why should I?"

Dara smiled sweetly at Erza and Erza just couldn't say no.

"Fine I will come."

Dara nodded and turned around and took the job from Mirajane.

"To destroy a huge monster that has been terrorizing a town. 5000,0000 jewels. Perfect we will meet at the train station in fifteen minutes."

Mira and Erza nodded and walked out of the guild to their homes. Dara just took out her scythe and swung it around her hand while she walked to the Train Station to wait there for fifteen minutes. She got there and put held her scythe down by her legs and looked around. There was magic shop that looked interesting and so she walked into it and walked straight to the counter.

"Hello do you have a cover that I can put my scythe in?"

"Yes it is around the back here because we don't usually get that request. I will just get it for you.'

"Thank you."

The man came out with a cover that was perfect for her. It was black with red patterns around it and it strapped to her back. Dara was happy with that because she could put it under her cloak.

"Thank you how much is it?"

"15,000 jewel."

Dara dumped the bag on the des, grabbed the cover and walked out of the shop. Dara strapped the cover onto her back and slipped the scythe in, it was a perfect fit.

"DARA!"

Mira and Erza ran over to Dara and saw a bump on her back. They hadn't saw that Dara could use a scythe yet.

"What is that Dara?"

"My scythe I just bought a new case for it do you want to look?"

The two girls nodded and Dara took out her scythe and swung it around her head and then held it out in front of her pointing it at Erza's head. Erza equipped a sword quickly and blocked it.

"What do you think you're doing Dara?"

"Calm down Erza I was just messing around. I have full control over it and I would never hit you."

"That is nice to know Dara but can you not do that again."

"Sure. Now the train has come so we better go."

They hopped on the train and sat down in a private carriage.

"So Erza what kind of magic do you use?"

"I use equip magic. I have different armours that I can equip into and different types of swords."

"Sounds interesting. How about you Mirajane?"

"I use transformation satan soul."

"Nice."

"So Dara do you use Scythe Magic?"

"No. This is just my weapon."

"Then what is your magic?"

"I am a blood Dragon Slayer."

The two girls were shocked. They had never heard of a blood dragon slayer before. Something came to Erza that shocked her even more but she wanted to make sure that it was true.

"Dara like the other dragon slayers. Do you consume blood for power?"

"That is correct."

Erza and Mirajane was shocked but kept it to themselves because it would be rude if they made a comment like that about someone's magic.

Dara got bored very quick so she started to sing to herself. Mira and Erza heard the singing.

"Sing it louder so we can hear Dara!"

"Fine."

(I don't own Outlander theme song!)

_**Sing me a song of a lass that is gone**_

_**Say, could that lass be I?**_

_**Merry of soul she sailed on a day**_

_**Over the sea to Skye**_

_**Billow and breeze, islands and seas**_

_**Mountains of rain and sun**_

_**All that was good, all that was fair**_

_**All that was me is gone**_

_**Sing me a song of a lass that is gone**_

_**Say, could that lass be I?**_

_**Merry of soul she sailed on a day**_

_**Over the sea to Skye.**_

_**Sing me a song of a lass that is gone**_

_**Say, could that lass be I?**_

_**Merry of soul she sailed on a day**_

_**Over the sea to Skye**_

_**Billow and breeze, islands and seas**_

_**Mountains of rain and sun**_

_**All that was good, all that was fair**_

_**All that was me is gone**_

_**Sing me a song of a lass that is gone**_

_**Say, could that lass be I?**_

_**Merry of soul she sailed on a day**_

_**Over the sea to Skye.**_

They were both amazed by Dara's singing voice.

"That is great Dara!"

"Thank you."

"_We have arrived at forest village. Would all passengers please make your way off the train."_


	5. Chapter 5

"So how are we going to find this monster in this dense forest?"

Erza, Mirajane and Dara had already went to see the mayor the town that the monster had been terrorizing but they hadn't given the girls much useful information. All that the mayor said was that the monster came out on sunset and went to sleep at dawn. It sucked the souls out of the people that got into its hands and then left the empty body for the wolves to eat.

"The mayor didn't even give us the location of the cave that it sleeps in."

"Shh Erza. We will just wait until sunset and let the monster come to us."

Dara looked up at the sky and saw it was almost sunset so she took out her scythe and started swinging it around her head and body.

"What are you doing that for Dara?"

"Something to do."

She swung the scythe around her body one more time and then lodged it into a tree. She pulled the scythe out and then kicked the spot where it just was. The tree started to crack and then it fell. Dara sat on the log and soon Erza and Mirajane joined her. Dara thought that it was good time to plan their attacks since she didn't know the two that well.

"We need to plan out tactics."

"We agree."

"Right I usually fight alone so I am not that good with fighting as a team, so please correct me with my actions if I do anything incorrect. "

Erza and Mirajane nodded in understanding and the talked about what they can and can't do. Dara looked up and saw that it was sunset.

"Guys it is time."

They nodded and walked abit more into the forest and Dara stopped them.

"This will do."

Dara put her hand into her pocket and brought out a small horn which she held up to her lips and blew. No noise came out of the horn.

"Ah Dara I don't think that worked."

"No Erza it worked."

There was a sudden crashing and the monster came from the sky.

Dara brought out her scythe and hooked it around its neck and threw it away.

Mirajane and Erza changed forms and went at the monster. Soon enough it was just Mirajane and Dara and they were both panting.

"Hey Dara why don't you just use your magic?"

"Sorry whenever I fight by myself I always play around with it first before I actually fight."

Mirajane was shocked during their battle she was amazed by Dara's ability and thought that she was going full on.

"Would you like me to just finish it now?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I will finish it off with one hit then shall I?"

"_Blood grip of the Blood Dragon!"_

Mira watched as the monster's blood started to drain from its body and go straight to Dara's. The monster fell down dead.

"There like I said one hit."

Mira was about to comment but suddenly there was lots of clapping from all around them. The towns people had been standing in the trees watching the fight.

"Well done!"

The mayor came out of the crowd and bowed down to Dara, Mira and Erza who had just gained consciousness.

"We thank you so much! Here is your reward!"

"Thank you we will be leaving now."

Dara grabbed the jewels and walked off.

News of the fight spread like wild fire across the country and soon enough Dara was known as the Blood Reaper.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright Dara I have chosen people that you have to fight without magic and people that you have to fight with magic. Are you ready to start?"

Dara, Mirajane and Erza had been back for three days now from their mission and turned into the strongest team in Fairy Tail.

"I am ready."

"Alright you will be versing Elfman, Jura Clive and Laxus for the without magic fight. But of course the men can use magic."

"Sure!"

The guild was shocked at who Makarov chose to fight Dara in the non-magic fight but the four of them was all excited. Especially Jura and Laxus, they had heard about the great mage Dara many times from the magic council and Makarov many times.

They walked out of the guild hall and to the fighting grounds at the back of it. It was the men on one side and Dara on the other.

Most of the guild members had come out to watch the fight and they were making bets on who would win. It was:

Elfman, Jura and Laxus: 97

Dara: 3

It was only Makarov, Mirajane and Erza that voted for Dara because they had seen her fight before.

"AND START!"

Elfman decided to start.

"_Beast arm!: Iron Bull!"_

He charged at Lucy and she just blocked it with her scythe and swung him into a tree. Laxus was the next to go at Dara.

Laxus turned his body into lightening and charged at Dara with alarming speed. Dara tried to hit him with her scythe but it went straight through the lightening an did nothing. So she put the scythe back it it's cover and got ready to just use her hands. Laxus appeared behind Dara and went to punch her with his fist full of lightning but Dara just did a backflip over him and kicked him in the back.

Laxus stumbled forward a little, turned around and went kick Dara but she just blocked his kick with a kick.

"_Thunder Bullets!"_

Little balls of lightning went at Dara and she tried to dodge them but she was hit by a couple. By the time the spell was finished, Dara's cloak was nowhere to be seen. Jura, who was just standing back and watching thought that it was his time to join in. He looked over at Elfman and they nodded at each other.

"_Rock Avalanche!"_

Dara caught the rocks in her scythe and made them drop to the ground.

"_Thunder Bullets!"_

"_Rumbling Mt Fuji!"_

"_Beast Soul!"_

All of the attacks went at Dara and when Jura's mountain came down from under her she jumped on top to miss the other two attacks.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Dara was lying in her new bed in her new house and was asleep. She was having this weird dream about someone called Lucy Heartfilia and her life story.

Dara soon wake up but unlike the rest of the dreams she had that dream didn't disappear from her memory. She tried to sit up but fell back down again with a booming headache but quickly remembered that she had to do her second fight today with magic. So she stood up and had a long shower, got dressed in her cloths put on her short combat boots and her new cloak and walked slowly to the guild holding her head in pain. She was only half way there and she started to think that she couldn't make it. Her head was hurting too much and it felt like it would explode any second now.

Her sight soon became faded and then she collapsed in the middle of a quiet street.

Jura and Jellal were walking down a quiet street on their way from Fairy Tail. Jura was just recovering from his fight with Dara and Jellal was on his way home from visiting Erza and they just kind of ran into each other and walked together.

"So Jura tell me about this Dara she seems strong."

"She is. She beat me with no magic while I was using it and she just used her scythe."

They nearly stepped on Dara if it wasn't for Jellal who saw her and bent down to look at her face.

"Oh my god Jellal that is Dara!"

"Yes we better get her to the guild."

Jura picked Dara up and they both ran to the guild. They burst through the doors and walked quickly to Makarov who was sitting on the bar.

"Master Makarov. Jellal and I found Dara like this in the street. She is unconscious."

"Quick get her into the infirmary!"

The guild went quiet and watched as the three men and Mavis walked into the infirmary. Porlyusica was called and she soon appeared by Dara's side. Them two had been good friends all those years ago and it hurt her to see her friend like this.

"Everyone out except Makarov."

She said that knowing Mavis would stay in too.

"It seems she has regained her memories from when she was Lucy Heartfilia and all those new memories was too much strain for her head."

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes she will be fine after some rest. What did she do yesterday? Any fights or any added stress to what she already had?"

"She was stressed?"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HER FATHER! Anyway she came to me the day before yesterday and told me about these weird dreams that she was having. Sad times when she was Lucy Heartfilia."

"What did you tell her to do?"

"Not to fight."

"Well she fought yesterday."

"Against who? I hope it wasn't anyone powerful."

"Well it was her against Elfman."

"Well that is alright."

"Laxus."

"What!"

"And Jura Neekis."

"WHAT!"

Mavis stepped in and put her hand on Dara's forehead.

"How long will she stay like this?"

"A week at most."

At that Porlyusica disappeared.

"Master Makarov I have heard from the magic council that long ago there was a strong mage of Fairy Tail, Dara, but she disappeared when she was out on a solo mission. Is this her?"

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

_One week later!_

Dara woke up and looked around and then saw that Natsu, Grey and Erza was sitting on the chairs watching her. Once they saw that she was awake they stood up and walked out to get Makarov. When he came in Dara looked down at her hands.

"Master is it true that I was Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes. Do you remember anything?"

"Everything. It is weird I have was twenty all those years ago and now I am still twenty."

"Can you tell us what happened when you just disappeared?"

"A dragon came to me when I was on that mission and trained me to be its dragon slayer."

"What element?"

"Blood."

"Anyway Dara what would you like to be called now?"

"Lucy. My team mates know me as that and so I will be it."

"Oh yeah by the was Lucy I told the guild what has happened to you."

"It is alright. Can I do the other fight now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You are still not feeling better and Porlyusica would kill me."

"Well after the fight I will go and see my old friend for a check-up. Is that a deal?"

"Fine then. Follow me."

They walked out of the infirmary and into the middle of the guild hall. Makarov waited until everyone was quiet and then started speaking.

"Now Dara your second fight will be with magic and you will be versing Erza, Mirajane and Jellal who had gladly volunteered to fight."

They all walked outside and started placing bets.

Dara- 47

Erza, Mirajane and Jellal- 53.

"And fight!"

"_Roar of the Blood Dragon!"_

All three mage fell to the ground. Makarov was about to declare the winner but Dara held up her hand. She walked over to Jellal and healed him.

"Jellal out of the three of you. You are the strongest I want to fight you alone."

Jellal nodded and head butted Dara in the head. She stumbled back a few steps but quickly got her balance.

"_Bind Snake!"_

The spell went on Dara and she was soon unable to move. She started to panic and reached for her scythe but her arm didn't move.

"_Darkness Vanish!"_

The magic circle went under Dara and she just smiled. Lucy appeared behind Jellal and pushed him into the two spells that were meant for her. Jellal panicked and tried to get out of them but he was restrained. When the spell was about to be cast she appeared inside with Jellal and pushed him out and then jumped out herself.

"_Satan Soul: Halphas!"_

Dara wasn't ready for Mirajane's attack and was hit by hit but she quickly recovered and jumped away. Now all three of them were up and getting ready for Dara to attack. Erza equipped into her flight armour and appeared next to Dara. Dara just took out her scythe and blocked.

"I am getting bored of this."

Erza jumped back and now all three of them were in a line.

"_Bloody Bubbling Of the Blood Dragon!"_

Magic circles appeared under the three opponents and suddenly they all started to scream in pain. After two minutes of non-stop pain Makarov saw that they were about to faint.

"Dara that is enough. You have won."

Dara nodded and the three magic circles disappeared and they dropped to the ground. After that Dara walked over to Makarov and even though she was bruised, cut and tired she bowed down.

"Master Makarov have I proven to you that I am strong enough to be an S-class?"

"Yes. Go home Dara and get some rest."

"Yes Master."


	9. Chapter 9

Dara was on her way home when she sensed a shadow following her.

"Who's there?"

"What a surprise you could sense me."

"Who are you?"

Dara took out her scythe and held it ready.

"Oh is that you the bloody reaper?"

"Is that my nickname? I didn't know that I was so well-known."

"Yes all over the fiore the news of the Bloody Reaper has come back."

"Come back? How do they know?"

"Why don't you find out?"

Dara still couldn't see anyone or the person that was talking to her.

"Come out and I might consider it."

"Fine."

The person stepped out of the shadows.

"What is your name?"

"I have been alive for a long time. Back to the time when someone called Dara was Mavis Vermillion's friend."

"That wasn't me!"

"Don't lie to me Dara I know who you are and that you tried to kill me."

"Say your name!"

"Fine. But first I will give you some clues."

Dara still couldn't see his face so she still had no idea who she was talking to but it seems he knows her.

"The first clue is that I met you before you joined Fairy Tail the first time."

"Next."

"The second clue is that you almost killed me."

What the man was saying started to sound familiar but she still didn't know who he was.

"Keep on going."

"The last clue is that I was responsible for you disappearing and your change."

"What is your name! I have no idea who you are!"

"You really are dense."

The man stepped out of the shadows the rest of the way and suddenly Dara remembered traveling with a boy older than her and they were best friends.

"ZEREF!"

"That is me."

"What did you come for?"

"I have come to take you back. So we can go back to the days where we were best friends."

"I don't want that. I have finally gotten back to my family. You are not taking that away from me again!"

"Is that a no?"

"That is my one and only answer."

"I won't accept that I will be back in a week. Then I will take you forever."

Before Dara could say anything else Zeref disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_Damn it!'_

Dara ran back to the guild and fixed her cloths on the way. She slammed open the door, ran up the stairs two steps at a time and burst into Makarov's office.

"Master! Where is Mavis?"

"Who are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Who are you?"

"Master it's me DARA!"

"I think you have the wrong guy child. I have never seen you before."

'_See they don't even remember you anymore.'_

Dara knew that that was Zeref speaking to her using telepathy but she just shook her head.

"I am your friend from long ago! But I have only just woken up again! Look I even have the guild mark."

"How did you get that? I have to approve everyone who wants to get into this guild and I don't ever remember approving you. I am sorry child but I have to take that away from you."

With a wave from his hand the guild mark from Dara's thigh disappeared.

"You are going to have to leave now."

"Okay."

Dara jumped out of the window and onto the street.

'_Have you waiting given up?'_

'_Yes. Meet me at my house right away.'_

'_Good choice I will see you soon Dara.'_

Dara growled and ran to her house, slammed open the door and glared at Zeref who was sitting on her couch.

"Ah Dara what a nice decision you have made."

"Yes I have realised that I want to travel with you and continue our training."

"Wise choice."

Dara had a good look at Zeref. He hasn't changed abit. Then again neither has she.

"So Zeref where are we going to train?"

"We will go to the forest."

"Fine then lead the way."

They appeared in the forest.

"Dara give me your scythe."

"Why?"

"I want to put some magic into it to make it stronger."

"Fine then."

Dara took out her scythe and chucked it to Zeref.

"Good now I will be back in a minute."

Zeref walked away with her scythe and put it down on the ground. He put his hands over it and started to insert some of his magic into it. When he was done he walked back to Dara and shoved it into her cover.

"Now Dara I want you to go to the magic council and become one of the wizard saints."

"No I don't want to."

"Do it!"

"I refuse and anyway you cannot tell me what to do we are partners. I am not scared of you Zeref."


	11. Chapter 11

Jellal was walking through the forest on his way from Fairy Tail he had heard what Makarov said to Dara and he followed her to her house where she disappeared. So she went into the forest to try and find her there.

"I refuse."

When he heard Dara's voice he hid behind a tree and just stood there.

"Come on Dara it will make it much more fun."

"My answer is no Zeref. I don't want to be known yet especially travelling with you."

Jellal jumped when he heard the name Zeref and suddenly thought that it was time to go. When he tried to go, a scythe went around the tree and trapped him there.

"Why are you leaving so soon Jellal?"

"Zeref is here Dara what are you doing with him?"

"I am travelling with my old partner."

Jellal was shocked at this news and wondered just how old Dara was.

"What are you going to do with Jellal Dara?"

"Can he come with us Zeref?"

"Why do you want me to come?"

Dara glared at Jellal to make him shut up and he just nodded.

"Zeref can you let me and Jellal talk privately for a minute please?"

"You have five minutes."

When Zeref disappeared Dara unhooked her scythe from around Jellal and glared at him.

"What is wrong Dara why doesn't Fairy Tail remember you?"

"I don't know and that is why I have agreed to go with Zeref. He will train me and when I am strong enough I will kill him and the spell that he put on Fairy Tail will be dispersed."

"What is going to happen to me?"

"You will travel with us and train with me. After I kill Zeref you and I will join Fairy Tail again."

"Why don't you just give up and join another guild?"

"Fairy Tail is my only guild."

"Right."

"Zeref you can come back now."

Zeref appeared and threw a new cloak at Dara and then one at Jellal. They were both black with red around the edges and on the back of Dara's there was a red scythe.

"Zeref, Jellal has agreed to travel with us. But with what you said earlier I agree to go and become one of the Wizard Saints."

Zeref just nodded and Dara disappeared.

"So Zeref how do you know Dara?"

Dara appeared outside the magic council and walked slowly through the doors. She walked straight to the top where the head was placed and she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Dara walked in and bowed down low.

"I am Dara."

The head was surprised. He had heard that the old wizard saint disappeared and then appeared again a few days ago but he didn't think that she would come back.

"Raise your head Dara you should be in my chai right now not me. I have missed you."

"Gran Doma it has been awhile."

"A long while in fact. Why have you come back?"

"I want to regain my chair has one of the ten wizard saints."

"Do you have a guild?"

"That is the other thing I have come for."

Gran Doma nodded and Dara walked over and placed her hands on the table and let her cloak roll off her shoulder's revealing her long red hair, red eyes and her scythe on her back.

"I have come into contact with Zeref."


	12. Chapter 12

"YOU HAVE WHAT?"

"Calm down I will be travelling him and he will be training me to become stronger. Then after I am strong enough I will kill him. Trust me Gran Doma I will never betray you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"He has done things unforgivable and now it is his time to go."

"Fine then. Dara you are now number two in the ranks of the ten wizards saints. This is your jacket and badge. I hope everything goes to plan Dara you are one of my oldest friends."

"It's rude to call a lady old, Granny."

With that Dara bowed down and disappeared.

"I have finished."

"Good what rank are you?"

"Two."

"Well then let us get going."

"Of course."

Jellal walked over to the other side of Dara and took the badge out of her hand.

"Nice badge isn't it?"

"Yes it feels good to have it back in my hands."

They walked for hours non-stop out of magnolia and even through the night only once resting. Finally when they were well away from magnolia they stopped and set up camp.

"Jellal and Dara shall we start training now."

"How long will we be staying here?"

"Until it is time to leave."

"Alright but for now we need to rest. I saw a stream close by and I am going for a swim. You want to come?"

"I will come!"

"Good how about you Zeref?"

"I will stay here and set up camp."


	13. Chapter 13

Dara threw off her cloak, unstrapped her scythe and case and sat it on the ground, took off he shoes and jumped into the water. Jellal did the same, he took off his cloak and shoes and jumped into the water as well. Dara dived under water and swam well away from where she dived in. When she went up for breath she saw that Jellal was just behind her. When he was beside her they both hopped out of the water.

"Why did you come all the way over here Dara?"

"Because Jellal we need to talk."

"Continue."

"Look no offence but you aren't really strong compared to Zeref and I so I decided that you need to get stronger. Not just in your magic but in how much you can use it."

"So what are you suggesting."

"Dragon lacrima."

"You have one?"

"Two in fact. I will implant me with one as well."

"Okay. When will we do this?"

"I will do you now and then I will go and get Zeref to do mine I don't think you will be able to do it."

"What element will I be?"

"Well I am the blood dragon slayer, Zeref is the dark mage and so you shall be the… death dragon slayer."

"Death?"

"Yes."

Dara stood up and stood behind Jellal. She took out the lacrima and started to meld it into his head using her magic. When she was done Jellal fell to the ground, unconscious. Dara just sighed and picked him up and walked back to where their stuff was. She placed him on the ground, put all of her things back on and walked back to Zeref with Jellal in her arms.

"What did you do to him?"

"I put a lacrima into him. He is now a dragon slayer like me."

"Humanity is weak."

"That is true but I want you to put a lacrima in me now."

Zeref took the lacrima out of Dara's hands and added some of his own magic to it. A mixture of all his magic.

"Why Zeref? This is going to hurt a lot more now."

"To bad come here."

Dara nodded and sat in front of Zeref. When he started Dara started screaming in pain.

Finally two hours later Dara woke up and looked around. Jellal was up and feeding the fire and Zeref was leaning against a tree sleeping.

"Hello Jellal. How long was I out?"

"I have no idea. When I woke up again you were unconscious and Zeref was asleep like he is now."

"Oh. How are you feeling?"

"Sore but I will get used to it. How about you?"

"Darker. Zeref put some of his magic into me as well."

"What about the council what will they do when they find that out?"

"Nothing. I didn't particularly want Zeref to put magic into me but now that it has happened nothing can be done. I will deal with it when the time comes."

Dara got up off the ground and sat beside Jellal on the log. They just sat in silence for a while until it was night and Zeref started to stir.

"We will start out training now."

They both nodded and stood up.

"First Dara you will practise with your scythe and Jellal will verse you with his new magic."

Dara took a few steps back leaving her scythe in her case and stood ready. Jellal stood on the other side of her and in his fighting stance.

"Ready and start."

"_Roar of the Death Dragon!"_

Dara took out her scythe and caught the roar in her scythe. She then ran at Jellal and slashed him, he dodged and kicked her in the knee. Zeref appeared in the middle of them and held Jellal's foot.

"No hand to hand combat Jellal that will come later if Dara goes t you with her scythe to another roar or something to stop her."


	14. Chapter 14

_~One year later~_

They had decided to stay by the stream to train for the year and when it was finished, Jellal and Dara was so much stronger. During the year she had gone back to council and reported things and they told her new things.

Dara thought that it was finally time to end it.

"Zeref challenge you to a fight!"

"What are the conditions?"

"It's a fight to the death."

The two boys were surprised by this but altogether Zeref had seen this coming.

"Dara is this about Fairy Tail. You know that if you just asked I would have taken the spell off. Since my dear Dara asked how could I refuse?"

Over the year Zeref and Dara had gotten close, so had Dara and Jellal but Zeref and Jellal were just people that they knew, they had talked once or twice but that was Zeref telling him what to do.

"Will you really do it Zeref?"

"Yes but I need to be close by to do it. Shall we leave straight away?"

They didn't need to pack up much stuff except put out the fire because they hadn't made tent or sleeping bags. They just slept under the stars close to the fire.

"Yes. Will you take us there Zeref?"

"Yes."

Zeref opened a portal and they stepped through. They appeared again out the front of Fairy Tail.

"_Remember!"_

As soon as Zeref said the words he turned to Dara hugged her, said goodbye and disappeared.

"ZEREF!"

"He is gone Dara."

They were both wearing their cloaks with the hoods over their faces but Dara was wearing the one with the wizard sain symbol.

"Shall we go in Dara?"

"Yeah. Jellal are you going to join with me?"

"Alright."

They walked through the doors and saw everyone staring at her.

"Who are you?"

Dara cringed and waited while Natsu walked over and sniffed her.

"Why do you smell like Dara?"

Makarov jumped off the bar and walked over to Dara.

"Take off you hood Dara."

"Yes Makarov"

Jellal and Dara took off their hoods and Dara started crying.

"I missed you so much everyone."

"What happened Dara? We don't remember much."

"That was exactly the problem. Zeref came and took away your memories of me so I would go with him. After a year of training with him and Jellal I got stronger and just now I killed him."

Dara knew that Zeref could hear her and got the message.

"You killed Zeref?"

"Yes I am much stronger now Makarov."

"And a wizard saint?"

"Yes I acquired that title a year ago."

"Where is your stamp?"

"You got rid of it."

Makarov ran back to the bar and got Mira and the stamp.

"Mira stamp Dara again and then Jellal."

"Yes Master."


	15. Chapter 15

"Dara can I come in?"

"Sure!"

Jura had just come from the Magic council and he had news for her.

"Dara you really need to start coming to the meetings. The others are getting angry especially now that Gran Doma has put you up to number one."

"Yes but I never wanted to be number one. Now I have to go to every meeting and speak. I was happy as number two."

"It should be an honour Dara."

"It is Jura but… Anyway is there anything new?"

"The Grand Magic Games are coming up."

"And…"

"They want you to be a special guest on a day."

"Can I still participate?"

"Yes."

"Then sure I will do that."

"Good."

Dara got up and walked to her closet, pulled out her Wizard Saint cloak, put it on, got her scythe from the stand and put that on too.

"I am going to the guild."

"Good bye Dara."

"Stay as long as you want."

"Thanks."

Dara appeared in front of the guild and walked in.

"EVERYONE I WILL NOW ANNOUNCE THE PARTICIPANTS FOR THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

Dara walked to where Makarov was sitting and waited.

"I have decided that we will have two teams this year. Alright our first team will consist of: JELLAL! DARA! LAXUS! MIRAJANE! NATSU! AND AS RESERVE: GAJEEL!

Our second team consists of: GREY! CANA! WENDY! ELFMAN! ERZA! AND AS RESERVE: LISANNA!


	16. Chapter 16

_~Three months later!~_

"Welcome to the first day of the Grand Magic Games!"

"Now the first team consists of: Dara! Jellal! Laxus! Mirajane! Natsu!"

"The next team consists of: Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear!"

_~Time Skip!~_

"Now the first game is hidden! I will now explain the rules!'

"In this game, the participants are sent to different locations in a town Magically created, which is filled with clones of the competitors, Mages win 1 point when they attack another competitor, Mages lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone, 10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will respawn in a different area of the city, Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached, The winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes!"

"Now will all teams choose their participants and will they make their way into the arena.

They all watched as Dara walked into the arena and clapped when she twisted her scythe around her head.

"Alright from Fairy Tail we have Dara!"

(Do I really need to go through the rest. I think by you know what order they come in. leave me alone I am being lazy )

"Let the game begin!"

Dara jumped up into the air and landed on top of the tallest building, watching everyone fight, die and spawn again. Such a boring game. She looked to her right and saw a Sabertooth member about to cast a spell.

"I believe your Rufus Lore?"

Rufus stopped casting the spell and looked at Dara.

"I believe you are Dara?"

"That is correct. I can't let you cast the rest of the spell I know what it is and you will gain a lot of points from it."

"Yes I will also gain yours."

"That is incorrect."

Dara appeared behind Rufus and put her scythe around his neck. Rufus started to feel magic power flowing into him and making him unable to move.

"What kind of magic is this Dara?"

He twisted his head so he could look at Dara but she was gone. Dara appeared behind all of the other participants and did the same spell. Soon they were all lying on the ground unable to move. Dara went to each person killed them and when they spawned again they were still unable to move so she just killed them again. By the time the game ended Dara had well and truly won the game.

"The winner is Dara!"

She teleported the others to their teams but didn't take the spells off the so they could move again.

"It is time for the battles!"

"The first one is against: DARA AND JURA NEEKIS!"

Dara just sighed and walked out into the arena. She had fought with Jura many times for fun and she had always won easily. Jura bowed down to Dara and she just waved her hand.

"Come on Jura we are about to fight."

"I will get killed by the council if I don't."

"Nah they would understand."

"AND FIGHT!"

"They wouldn't understand Dara you are above me and I respect you."

"I am only two above you and I respect you but I won't bow to you!"

"Yeah but I respect you more!"

"No I respect you more!"

"NO!"

"YEAH!"


	17. Chapter 17

The audience sweat dropped at their argument. Dara and Jura were getting more and more frustrated at each other and because of that they started to fight.

"_Supreme King Rock Crush!"_

"_Roar of the Blood Dragon!"_

The roar destroyed the rocks that were heading towards Dara and then kept on going towards Jura.

"_Iron rock wall!"_

The wall stopped the roar but Dara had anticipated that and appeared behind Jura.

"_Rock Iron Fist of the Black Blood Dragon!"_

Jura stumbled forward and fell to the ground.

"_Bounding Vines of the Blood Dragon!"_

Dark red vines came out of the ground and wrapped around Jura body making him unable to move. Dara thought that she had won so she stood back and let down her guard.

"_Iron Rock Fist!"_

It hit Dara and she went rolling across the ground. The audience expected that she would stand back up with at least a bruise on the face or something but when she did it looked like it had never touched her.

"That hurt Jura."

Jura looked up at Dara and saw the anger. So he quickly bowed down in habit.

"I am sorry Dara."

"Don't start that again Jura the time is nearly up."

"Then we should end this."

"Yes."

They were about to attack each other but the judges voice stopped them.

"Everyone has voted that the two of you can fight as long as you want. So in other words, there is no time limit!"

Dara nodded and placed her hand on her chest.

"This is where you lose Jura."

"_Blood Dragon Slayer Armoury: Mantle of the Bat!"_

Dara looked like she ripped out the flesh of this area. Dara releases an enormous amount of black blood which travels down and across the entirety of her body. In a few moments, this blood materializes into bat-like wings that protrude from her shoulder blades, replace her eye makeup, cause a stream of black blood to flow down her chest, cover her arms in gauntlet-like apparitions, as well as replace Dara's lower body in a similar way. Dara's eyes had turned fully black. She had learned this spell from Zeref by mixing his magic with her own that armour was the outcome.

Jura jumped up and took a few steps back. He knew that he was going to lose.

"_Rumbling Mt. Fuji!"_

Dara just started to fly above Jura's head and avoided all of his attacks.

"_Blood Rain!"_

Tine drops of blood started to drop to the ground burning everything it touched and that included Jura.

"_Iron rock shield!"_

But the droplets just right through and burnt his flesh.

"_Bloody Vampire!"_

Jura could feel his magic power starting to get sucked from his body and watched as it went straight into Dara's body. Soon Jura fell to the ground and the match was complete.

"The winner is Dara from Fairy Tail!"

Dara walked back to her box and smiled at everyone.

"How did I do?"

When they didn't reply she looked down at herself and remembered that she was still in her other form.

"_Dismissed."_

"That concludes the day of the Grand Magic Games!"


	18. Chapter 18

They had all come back from the first day of the Grand Magic Games and Dara thought that she needed to take a walk.

"I will be back soon guys."

"Bye Dara!"

Dara walked in the opposite direction to the rest of the guild and headed towards that markets that lined the streets. She stopped at this one stall that was full of little throwing knives. She picked one up and spun it around he hand a couple of times. Dara suddenly felt this familiar dark presence behind her.

_Zeref._

She isolated the presence to near the waterfall and turned around and without even looking threw the knife at him. People screamed and ducked. Dara looked at the place where she threw the knife and saw that it was sticking into a cloaked man. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder and walked away with him following her close behind.

They walked back to the hotel and into Dara's room.

"What are you doing here Zeref?"

"I just really wanted you to throw a knife into my stomach."

"Yeah right now I will ask you again. What are you doing here Zeref?"

"I came to give you a present."

"Why?"

"It's your birthday and I have never given a present to anyone in quite a long time."

"Last time it was on my birthday when I was turning seven years old."

"That is correct I gave you that scythe. Now I will give you this."

Zeref pulled out a cloak with a black panther on it.

"It is magic. Give it a name and then say it out loud."

"Strike."

A shiny black panther jumped out of the cloak and bowed its head to Dara.

"Can he speak?"

"Yes I can Dara."

"That is good. Thank you Zeref."

Dara turned back to Zeref but he had disappeared.

"Dara I am Strike. I am extremely strong and my roar creates a whirlwind. I am also obedient so your wish is my command."

"Thank you Strike."

Strike jumped back into the cloak and she headed back to the hotel.

"Welcome back Dara."

"What are you doing here Jura?"

"I just came to say a friendly hello. The council said that there is a meeting coming up and you have to go to it."

"How come they always contact you somehow but they have never contacted me?"

"I don't know the answer to that Dara I am only low in the rankings. At the meeting you should ask."

"The council is so boring Jura I don't like it there."

"I have to agree with you Dara."

_Knock Knock._

"Come in Jellal."

Jellal came in with a surprised look on his face.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Magic."

"Anyway I came to ask you something important but since you already have company it can wait."

Jura could see that it was important so he hopped up and walked out the door.

"I will see you soon Dara, have a good night."

"Yes thank you Jura."

Jura closed the door and Jellal went and sat down next to Dara rather close for what she thought was comfortable.

"Dara do you like anyone?"

"I like lots of people. Master Makarov, Jura, you and the guild."

"I meant love Dara."


	19. Chapter 19

"Love?"

"Yes do you love anyone?"

Dara thought about it for a second and then shook her head.

"No."

"Good because I love you Dara and I was wondering if you would let me be your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Jellal I…"

"You don't have to give me your answer now Dara."

Jellal stood up and was about to leave but Dara just pulled him back down to the bed again.

"Jellal wait. Listen I am love you so much but as a brother…"

"Is that a no?"

"Jellal let me explain…"

Jellal got up and faced Dara.

"I asked you Dara if that is a no."

"Jellal stop this I told you that I love you but as a brother. I don't want you to hate me so please stop and calm down."

"Calm down? Dara I just told you that I love you but all you can say back is that you only love me as a brother and you want me to calm down? No Dara o love you too much to calm down I have waited for a long time to say this and I am not going to take no as an answer."

"Jellal."

Jellal pushed Dara down onto the bed and lent over her.

"Stop this Jellal."

"No."

He started to kiss Dara and she tried to stop him but he was so much stronger and bigger than her that she could not move him an inch.

"Mmmf."

Jellal pulled back and looked down at Dara.

"Have you changed your mind? Do you love me more than just a brother?"

"No and that won't change Jellal."

"We'll see about that I will change your mind about me Dara."

Jellal kissed Dara again and started to explore her mouth with her tongue. Dara had meant to say stop but it instead turned out as a moan.

"See you are enjoying it Dara!"

"No stop this Jellal."

Jellal pulled off her cloak and dumped t onto the floor. Exposing her short crop top and tiny shorts.

"It is almost like you are teasing me Dara. You're so mean."

He started to kiss her, down her chin, neck, throat, chest, stomach and then stopped at her hips where Dara held his head to stop him. So he just went back up again and used his hands to work down her body to her hips where he held her close.

"I love you Dara."

Dara pulled his head back with one hand and used the other hand to remove his hands from her hips.

"Stop."

"But I love you so much Dara!"

"No! Jellal stop this. "

Dara rolled out from under him and stood up.

"I am going to go into the bathroom. Use that time to cool yourself down Jellal."

But Jellal just grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall and started to suck on her neck.

_**(TIME SKIP! LETS JUST SAY IT GOT HOT IN THERE!)**_

Dara woke up the next morning under the covers of the bed cuddling up to Jellal. She sat up and because of the sudden movement Jellal woke up too.

"Good morning Dara."

"Morning."

Dara stood up and went into the bathroom and had a quick shower putting on her cloak with her crop top and tiny shorts under it with black battle boots.


	20. Chapter 20

"Welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games!"

"The game today is called the chariot! In this game, the participants are made to run along the tops of interconnected chariots, which start at one end of Crocus and end at the Grand Magic Games Arena. Magic can be used at any time to help the competitors reach the goal faster or hinder the other competitors. Falling off the chariots will result in disqualification. The winner is the Mage that reaches the Grand Magic Games Arena first. Participants please make your way onto the arena!"

"I'll go!"

Natsu ran out into the arena before anyone could stop him. Dara face palmed and went and leant against the wall with her eyes closed.

_~Time Skip!~_

"The winner of the Games is Bacchus Groh from Team Quarto Cerberus!"

Natsu stumbled back into the box and slumped against the wall.

"Now for the Battles!"

"The first is against: Dara from Fairy Tail A VS Orga Nanagear from Team Sabertooth!"

Dara sighed and opened her eyes to find Jellal standing in front of her.

"Be careful Dara."

She just glanced at him and pushed past him, walking out into the arena.

"Begin!"

"_Black Lightening Sphere!"_

Dara just took out her scythe and cut through the sphere and making it disappear. She then appeared behind Orga and went to whack him with the back of the scythe trying to end this match quickly but Orga caught the scythe with his hand.

"_Strike!"_

Strike jumped out of her cloak and latched his jaw onto Orga's leg. He howled out in pain and let go of the scythe so Dara whacked him as hard as she cold in the back of the head and Orga fell down unconscious.

"DARA FROM FARY TAIL WINS!"

"You can go back now Strike."

"Yes Lucy."

Dara walked back into the box and leant back against the wall with her eyes closed again.

_**~Time Skip!~**_

"That concludes the Second Day of the Grand Magic Games!"

Dara let out a sighed of relief and ran out of the stadium and into the street.

"You escaped quickly Dara."

Without even turning around Dara knew who it was and sat down on a bench and he sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here Zeref?"

"I saw what Jellal did to you. I am so close to going and killing him."

"Don't just leave it Zeref. I am fine."

"Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes. But Zeref you really shouldn't keep coming into the city like this. You are going to get caught."

"That won't happen. I sense Jellal coming this way."

"Oh well he is probably looking for me."

The two of them watched as Jellal got closer and closer until he sat on the other side of Dara.

"Hello Dara, Zeref."

"Hello."

Jellal noticed Zeref glaring at him and knew straight away that he knew what Dara and himself had done.

"What are you doing here Zeref?"

"You know what."

Dara could feel that Zeref was getting annoyed with Jellal and was close to lashing out on him. So she stood up and grabbed one of their hands.

"Come on I heard that there is this mountain nearby that is sad to have fairies in it. Shall we go and have a look?"

"Dara I will come but must Jellal I wish to talk to you a while longer. Privately."

"No. Both of you will come because we all need to sort this out."

Jellal and Zeref just nodded and followed Dara in the opposite direction to the main city of Crocus. They were half way up the mountain when they stopped and looked around.

"Can you sense that? Jellal and Zeref?"

"A great magical power?"

"No. A presence of a beast."

They looked around for a while longer and then Dara dropped to the ground. A spike whizzed through the space where Dara was just standing. Dara jumped up and took out a small throwing knife from her belt and threw it in the direction where the spike came from.

_ROAR!_


	21. Chapter 21

Deliora stepped into the clearing where they stood.

"Zeref that is your monster can't you get rid of it?"

"Once I make those monsters I can't destroy them I have tried countless times."

"That means we have to destroy it. Jellal and Zeref let me have some fun with it for a while and then you can join in."

"Right."

'Right."

Dara took out her scythe and both of the boys thought that she would wield it but she just chucked it onto the ground along with her cloak. She let her hair down so it went flowing down her back. Zeref put up a barrier around Jellal and himself so they were invisible and the monster wouldn't attack them.

Dara jumped up and threw two more knives into its eyes and another one into the middle of its head.

"_Blood Dragon Slayer Armoury: Mantle of the Bat!"_

She flew up above the monster and Deliora hit her with its hand. Dara wasn't expecting it and went flying down and crashed into the ground.

"DARA!"

"Jellal if you are going to scream out every time Dara gets hurt then I will send you back."

Dara got up and disappeared. She reappeared again onto of Deliora's head and drove her hand right through it.

"_Bloody Vampire!"_

Dara started to feel its power flowing through her, making her stronger. But suddenly she had to stop concentrating on the spell and the link was broken. Deliora had roared at her and she was sent back a few metres.

"_Roar of the Blood Dragon!"_

"_Spikes of the Blood Dragon!"_

"_Airless Blood Dragon."_

By the time the spells were finished and the dust had cleared Dara saw that Deliora was…

Fine.

"Damn it!"

Zeref stepped out of the barrier leaving Jellal inside and walked up to Dara.

"Would you like help?"

"No. Even if I have to use _that _ spell, the one you told me not to use I will defeat it, alone."

"No Dara. You know how much that spell hurts. Just let me help you."

"No. Go back in the barrier Zeref."

"Okay. But be careful. Jellal squeals like a girl every time you get hit."

"Thank you."

Dara grabbed gold of the spike that was heading towards her and flung it back at Deliora.

"_Chain break!"_

Chains appeared all over her body that were invisible and that started to crack one by one. The chains locked away Dara's real power that was given to her by a lacrima that Mavis gave to her when she was a teenager.

"_Body of the Black Lightning Blood Dragon!"_

Dara disappeared for a second and then appeared again a huge dragon that was black and red and had lightning emanating from its body.

"_Roar!"_

A black and red roar with lightning around it came of Dara's mouth and shot at Deliora. When the dust had disappeared Deliora was still standing perfectly fine.


	22. Chapter 22

"_Raging claw of the black lightning blood Dragon!"_

"_Bloody Vampire!"_

The spell where Dara turned into a dragon had worn off a while ago and now Dara was back into her normal human form. Her magic power was running out and she was injured, she couldn't use her arm and there was a scratch down her stomach.

"_Arrows of the blood dragon!"_

Long red arrows shot into the air and Deliora just batted them away.

"Dara that is enough."

"No Zeref I have just completed _that _spell."

"Don't use it Dara you know the consequences. You won't be able to change back."

"Zeref have you ever heard of the story about a little boy who set out to defeat Deliora because he destroyed his home, family and his friends. But because he was just a boy defeating Deliora was impossible. His guardian came and saved him, sacrificed her body for him and so he is still alive."

"I have heard that story Dara and I am sorry that Deliora is still alive but that doesn't mean that you have to destroy yourself while trying to defeat him."

"I won't destroy myself and the consequences are not that bad."

Zeref and Dara jumped out of the way when Deliora tried to smash them with his claw.

"I won't let you do it Dara."

"Please Zeref. I know that boy and if he see's that Deliora is still alive that would hurt him a lot."

"It would hurt us a lot if you got hurt Dara."

Zeref and Dara turned around and saw Mavis sitting in a tree. She jumped down and stood in front of them.

"I will lend you my power to complete the spell."

"Thank you Mavis."

Zeref glared at Mavis but walked back into the barrier.

After the transfer was done Mavis floated into back up the tree and watched tearfully as Dara started the spell.

"_Blood fuse!"_

She disappeared for a second and then appeared again, entire body radiating with a black and yellow magical power. (It is similar to Erza's lightning empress armour but it is black and dark red, has black wings and instead of the staff thing it was her scythe), her hair was in a messy braid going down her back and she had her scythe with her.

Deliora went to slam its fist against Dara but she just stopped it with her fist. She turned around and kicked the fist away that sent Deliora stumbling back a few steps. Deliora then sent multiple beams at Dara. She jumped out of the way and using her wings she flew u and landed on the back of Delioras neck. She stuck her scythe into the neck and jumped onto it using it to spring herself into the air.

"_Roar of the Blood lightning Dragon!"_

The roar hit Deliora and because of the form that she was in the roar was powerful enough to knock Deliora to the ground crushing her scythe.

"NO!"

Dara flew back to the ground near its head and pulled the remains of the scythe out. All that was left was a long sharp stick. So Dara hopped onto Deliora's chest and stuck the stick right into its chest and piercing its heart. Dara sent lightning down the stick and that sizzled the heart killing Deliora.

Dara fell to her knees panting.

"Dara are you okay?"

"I am fine Zeref, Jellal and Mavis. Thank god it is over I didn't think that I would be able to it."

"DARA!"

They turned around and saw Team Natsu and Makarov running towards them. Zeref put his hand on Dara's shoulder and the disappeared.

"What are you doing here guys?"

Grey saw Deliora and started crying.

"It was alive?"

"Yes Grey. I do wish that you didn't see this I heard about what happened to Ur and so I destroyed it so you would have to see it ever again."

"That is alright Dara but how did you kill it?"

"I fought it of course. Remember I am a Wizard Saint number one after all."

Dara froze at her own words and fell back to the ground.

"Oh my god I forgot! Now that I have killed one of Zeref's demons the new rule! Bye I have to go everyone!"

Before anyone could say anything Dara disappeared.


	23. Chapter 23

"Excuse me may I come in?"

"Of course Dara?"

Dara walked into the head of the Magic Council and bowed down.

"I have come to report the destruction of Deliora Sir."

"What! Who killed it?"

"I did Sir. It was terrorizing a village."

"You could have been killed Dara!"

"I had someone there to help me in case things got out of hand Sir. But that is all I wanted to say so I will be leaving now."

"Dara. You know what you have to do. You made p that rule yourself don't tell me you have forgotten it?"

"Of course not Sir I have to give the Magic Council a sample of my magic to see how it was done. Here I have a bottle of it ready."

The head nodded and took it and then looked at what Dara was wearing.

"Dara why are you wearing that?"

"It is the consequences of using a spell Sir I have to remain in this form for eternity. That means I never grow old. It is one of my strongest spells Sir and now I am even strong than I was before. "

"Stronger!"

"Yes Sir. Now I have to go. I have the Magic Games tomorrow and I need to rest."

"Of course Dara. Until next time."

At the magic council there was never a good bye it was always until next time. Reminding them that they are stuck in the magic Council forever.

Dara appeared in the clearing where they were waiting for her to return.

"I have finished everyone."

They saw Dara standing there and Grey ran up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for this Dara."

"It is alright Grey. It was a fun fight anyway."

"Yeah and what is with that armour?"

Mavis floated next to Dara and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should all go back to the hotel. I am sure that Dara is tired and the Magic Games is still on so she needs to rest."

They all nodded and headed bac to the hotel.

_~Time Skip!~_

"Welcome to the third day of the Grand Magic Games!"

"The game today is called Pandemonium! Would all teams choose their participants and then make their way to the arena so I can tell the rules!"

"I will go!"

Everyone nodded and watched as Dara walked into the arena she looked to the side and saw Erza (**A/N: look back to chapter 15 and see the changes that I have made. I changed Juvia out for Erza.) **walking out too.

"In this game, the participants are made to enter a temple one at a time. Inside the temple are 100 monsters of different strength levels. The participant in the temple can choose to take on any number of the 100 monsters at a time, but must defeat them all if they wish to continue. If they do defeat them, the number they overcame will be added to their event score. Should they fall in their fight, they will be removed from the event with the score they have earned up until that point. The participants have no control over which level of monster they face, as the generation of the monsters is random, and must choose the number of monsters they wish to face with this in mind. The game ends when either all participants run out of Magic power, or all the monsters are defeated."

"Please draw some sticks to see the order you go in."

Dara walked over and pulled out a stick. She looked at it and smiled when it said 1st.

"Well then I guess I will be going first. What about you Erza what did you get?"

"2nd. Good luck Dara."

"You too Erza."

Dara walked up to the door of the temple and looked back at the announcer that was standing in the arena.

"I want 99 of them! Erza you can take the last one."

Erza glared at Dara and turned away from her.

"Oh how generous."

The crowd and that were shocked at the amount that Dara wanted to fight but remembered that was a Wizard Saint.

"Go into the temple and the Monsters will automatically start."

Dara nodded and walked into the temple. Before she went to the stadium that morning Dara went and bought a new scythe. It was much bigger and better but it didn't have any magic in it.


	24. Chapter 24

"And that concludes the third day of the Grand Magic Games!"

Dara turned around and was about to walk out but she saw Makarov and Mavis waiting for her.

"Please follow us Dara."

They went to the hotel and into Dara's room. Makarov but a spell on the walls and doors so no one could hear them and the he sat Dara down on a chair.

"You have been neglecting your other self Dara."

"What do you mean?"

"Your Lucy as well. The guild has put up with you just being Dara for long enough you should go back to the way you were before. Go and join team Natsu again tell everyone to call you Lucy instead of Dara you know that kind of stuff."

"But I am not Lucy. I am Dara. I will join Team Natsu if that is what you wish Makarov my friend but they will address me as Dara. I am number one Wizard Saint not Lucy the celestial spirit mage."

"Dara I know how you feel but you are hurting your friends."

Dara turned to Mavis.

"Mavis when you first turned me back into Dara you gave me a choice and I choose to stay as Dara and not Lucy why are you doing this now?"

"I am sorry Dara but Makarov is right. Dara that we knew when I was alive and Makarov was younger is dead. You need to accept that and go back to being Lucy. You are just stuck in the past. Can't you see Dara the guild that we once knew is gone and a new generation is here?"

"Makarov what if I refuse?"

"It will not come to that I am hoping you would just accept and do what we ask."

"I refuse. What about our friends that have left the guild don't they get a say if Dara goes or not?"

"They don't know that you're alive again Dara just please listen to us."

"Even if I do go back to being Lucy my appearance will stay the same and I look nothing like Lucy did, my magic is different and I am stuck this way for eternity."

"What do you mean stuck this way for eternity?"

"You don't remember Makarov? I told you about it long ago and you banned me from using it, telling me it was too dangerous and the consequences were to extreme."

"DARA YOU USED THE SPELL! Well then Dara your fate has been determined. Dara I am sorry but I order you to be Lucy until the day I die. When that time comes you have to leave the guild forever. That could be tomorrow or in a few years. That is the consequences of going against my orders Lucy."

"What you cannot do that Makarov!"

"You child have to call me Master."

"You do remember that I am older than you right?"

"Only by two days and I have been alive longer."

"I look younger!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

Lucy (now) bowed to Makarov.

"I am sorry Master. I accept your punishment. I am no longer Dara I am now Lucy even though I don't look like her, feel like her or even have the same magic."

"Thank you Lucy."

"If you don't mind sixth Master I would like to speak with Lucy for a while."


	25. Chapter 25

"What is it Mavis?"

"How do you feel after you did that spell?"

"I feel fine. A little stronger than I was before but perfectly fine."

"That is good… Lucy."

"Argh I hate that name!"

"To bad Lucy I don't particularly like it either Lucy but you have to follow Master Makarov's orders."

"Fine. But since I am now Lucy I am no longer the wizard saint."

"Don't do that to yourself Lucy you worked so hard to be where you are now don't just throw that away because you have changed your name."

"Fine then _First Master_. Since I am no longer Dara who is your friend I will not call you Mavis I will call you _first Master_ since I am Lucy and doesn't know you."

"Lucy…"

"What is it _first Master."_

"I will see you soon at the Grand Magic Games."

When Mavis was gone Lucy flopped onto her bed and looked up at the roof. She started to feel something wet on her cheek and realised it was her tears.

'_Damn it. I cannot cry since I am Lucy. She… I mean I was very happy girl.'_

Lucy soon fell to sleep with tears staining her pillow.

She woke up the next morning bright and early to get ready for the Grand Magic Games. She looked at herself in the mirror and then at a picture she had of herself before she gotten woken up nearly four months ago.

'_I really don't look like her. No matter what anyone says I can never be Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. I cannot believe Makarov will kick me out of this guild when he dies but that also means I cannot leave the guild either.'_

Lucy washed her face, did her hair up in a long braid that went over her shoulder and down the front of her. Lucy found a red ribbon in the draw and braided that in as well into her hair and when she was done she got a black ribbon and tied them around her wrists like bows. She put on her shoes, clipped her scythe to her back and put on a stoic face and then tried to smile like the blonde girl in the picture.

'_I look weird when I smile like Lucy did, or does.'_

She walked out of her room and all the way to the stadium without seeing anyone she knew. It was when she was inside the stadium she bumped into two dragon slayers from Sabertooth.

"I am sorry, Sting, Rogue."

"How do know our names?"

"I am Da-Lucy from Fairy Tail, one of the Wizard Saints to be exact."

"I thought Dara was the only mage from fairy tail that is a wizard saint."

"I am Dara. But only because of orders I am now Lucy so please address me as Lucy."

"Um okay. Anyway I am sorry for Sting and I bumping into you Fairy."

"Goodbye."

Dara turned around and walked off into her bow with the team.

"Hello Lucy."

"Hello Laxus, Mirajane and Natsu."

"Welcome to the fourth day of the grand magic games!"

"Today the game is called Naval battle. Will all teams come on to the arena so I can explain the rules!"

"Navel as in swimming? Not me guys. What about Lucy?"

Everyone thought about Laxus's suggestion and then nodded.

"From Team Fairy Tail A we have Dara!"

"From Team Fairy Tail B we have Erza Scarlet!"

Dara looked over at Erza and nodded.

"I am just warning you now Erza if it comes to it, I will fight you. So I am sorry for any injuries I cause."

"Same to you Lucy."

They all walked to the centre of the arena and were all lifted up into a big ball of water.

"Begin!"

Lucy just used her magic and all but three people were now in the water ball. Minerva Orlando, Erza and Lucy.

"Minerva I don't think I have meet you before."

"Well at least we don't have to introduce ourselves Dara ."

Lucy threw her scythe and the back of it hit Minerva sending her outside the sphere and crashing down to the ground. The scythe appeared in her hand again and she held it ready of Erza. Lucy then turned her scythe into two swords and went at Erza.

"_Reequip!"_

Erza equipped into her water empress armour and blocked both of Lucy's swords.

"_Roar of the bloody black lightning dragon!"_

The roar hit Erza sending her back but not outside the sphere. They had a sword fight with Erza going as hard as she could and Lucy just bashing her hits away not even trying.

"5 MINUTES LEFT!"

Lucy knocked Erza to the edge of the sphere and then grabbed her by her neck. She sent the back of the sword into Erza's stomach and still held her there.

"1 MINUTE LEFT!"

So Lucy shoved Erza outside the sphere and dropped her.

"Dara from Team Fairy Tail A wins!"


	26. Chapter 26

"The first tag battle is against Dara and Mystogen VS Sting and Rogue!"

"Good luck Lucy!"

"Thanks Mirajane."

Lucy walked out and looked at her opponents and they started back at her. She then remembered her conversation she had with them before and placed her finger to lips. They nodded and got into the stance ready to fight.

"Ready and Begin!"

"_Roar of the light dragon!"_

"_Roar of the shadow Dragon!"_

Lucy just swirled her scythe in front of her and the two roars smashed into it. When they were gone Lucy jumped out of the way as Sting went to punch her, Rogue went at Jellal.

"_Roar of the Bloody black Lightning Dragon!"_

The roar went at Sting who just jumped out of the way and punch Lucy in the stomach.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

"_Bloody Vampire!"_

Sting was expecting the spell to hit him but it whizzed past him an hit Rogue who froze on the spot and started to go very pale.

"Hey that's unfair!"

"Why?"

"_White dragons holy breath!"_

The spell went towards Lucy who was standing next Jellal. It defeated Jellal but Lucy was standing there spinning the scythe in front of her.

"Nice try. Aww you defeated Jellal."

"Well you defeated Rogue it is fair now."

"_Holy Nova!"_

Sting laded the punch on Lucy's stomach and the bright white light engulfed them both. When the spell was finished Dara was standing with a few scratches on her stomach and her hair had fallen out of the braid and was flowing down her back.

"Now that is the true power of the white dragon slayer. Keep going Sting I am thoroughly enjoying this."

"_Dragon Force!"_

The white light went around Sting and when it was finished there was white scales around it face.

"Aww you're so pretty!"

Sting blushed slightly and appeared behind Lucy to punch her in the stomach but she turned around and kicked him. Sting jumped up into the air and punch Lucy as hard as he could.

"_White dragons Punch!"_

The punch drove Lucy into the ground and into a underground place. When she hit the floor the force of the punch had made her leave craters in the floor.

"Dragon force looks fun. Let's see if I can do it!"

"You can't do it Dara you are not a third generation Dragon Slayer."

Magic started to emit from Lucy's body covering her in dark red scales like Stings. When she was finished he was panting.

"Yay more magic!"

"How can you do that?"

"Magic."

"_Holy Ray!"_

"_Bloody Ray!"_

_The two spells hit each other and disappeared._

"See it is a kind of your friend Rufus's magic."

"_White Dragons claw!"_

"_Bloody Dragons claw!"_

Everyone in Fairy tail could see that Lucy was just playing with Sting.

Lucy appeared next to Sting and kicked him up into the air. She then punched his back and both of them were sent flying out of the huge hole in the ground. When they were above the arena Lucy switched sides with Sting but Sting punch her face and held her below him. With the ground fast approaching them Lucy kicked and punched Sting as hard as she could adding magic to them and Sting did the same thing. To the audience they looked like a dark red and white blobs crashing into each other. When the ground was finally close below them when Sting went to kick Lucy she grabbed his foot and dragged him under her and drove her knee into him. When they finally hit the ground sting was knocked out cold and finally the match was over."

"Dara wins!"


	27. Chapter 27

"That concludes the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games!"

Lucy turned around and saw Lahar and Mest waiting for her.

"What's up guys I haven't seen you in ages!"

The two men nodded at Lucy and she followed them out of the stadium and into a forest. They walked for a while until finally coming to the place where Lucy fought Deliora.

"Dara I have heard what you have don't to Deliora."

"Yeah all by myself too!"

The two men highly respected Lucy and they had all talked often after Lucy became top of the Wizard Saints.

"The magic Council has been here investigating the presence of two men in use black magic. Jellal Fernandez and Zeref. They were here watching when you were fighting Deliora. We expect them to be together. You didn't know anything about that Dara?"

"No idea. But if they were here then I would have sensed them."

"We think they were standing behind a barrier right where you are standing actually."

"No I was concentrating on the fight. Anyway why ae you telling me all this?"

"The head of the magic council wants you to find them both and bring them back to the magic council."

"I don't think I will be able to handle them both at once, Lahar Mest."

"You will have to think of something. This is a highly classified job you cannot tell anyone. Especially not Makarov. "

"Why not him?"

"Knowing him he won't let you go alone and interfere. So just after the Grand Magic Games finish tell them that you are going on a job."

"Are you guys forgetting I killed that black mage when I finished my training."

"It seems he has awoken again Dara."

Lucy glared at the two men standing in front of her and then turned around and sat on a nearby boulder.

"Dara?"

"Let me think about it. Come back tomorrow and I will give you my answer."

"Oh and Dara this job might take a while so you should quit Fairy Tail for a while."

"I cannot quit even if I wanted to so please leave and I will give you my answer tomorrow."

"Okay Dara. We will see you soon."

"Yes."

The two men disappeared and Lucy layed back on the boulder and closed her eyes.

"Jellal and Zeref you can come out now."

They walked out from behind trees and Jellal walked over and kissed Lucy on the forehead. Zeref was about to say something but Lucy held up her hand and shook her head.

"Just leave it Zeref I couldn't be bothered."

"Yes _Lucy."_

Dara took out her scythe and chucked it at Zeref who caught it and chuckled.

"Lay down next to me Jellal and Zeref and soak up some sun."

"Yes _Lucy."_

When Lucy heard what Zeref said she sent lightning at him. Zeref just dodged and lied down on one side of Lucy while Jellal lied down on the other.

"What are we going to do about what the magic council said to me?"

"We could just leave and you tell them that you couldn't find us."

"I am top of the Magic Council remember I cannot say to them that I can't do something."

"Would you like some help?"

Without even opening her eyes Lucy knew that Mavis was sitting down on the boulder in front of them.

"Hello _first master."_

"Hello anyway I heard what you were talking about and I think you would like my help."

"Why would you help someone you don't really know?"

"Because I do know you."

"Then what is my name?"

"Your name is…"

"Look we are nowhere near _Master _so you can just call me Dara."

"But your name is Lucy."

"Then you don't not know me _First Master."_

"Fine then I won't help you as a friend I will help you as the first master of the guild that you are bound to."

"I am not bound to anything. I am free."

"You are not free until the day sixth Master dies and that won't be for a very long time yet so yes you are bound to Fairy Tail."

Lucy stood up and brushed herself off, put her scythe back into it's case and started to walk away.

"I guess I will figure out what to do by myself."

With that Lucy disappeared.

"Dara!"

"Yes Jura?"

"Where were you."

Jura had been waiting in Lucy's room for her to come back.

"I was out with Lahar and Mest."

"Why?"

"They want me to do something, it's classified so I cannot tell you."

"When will you leave?"

"I don't have to leave I am already investigating now."

Jura stood up and bowed to Lucy.

"I will be going now Miss Dara."

Natsu and Grey came running into the room.

"Lucy! We heard that you have come back to hotel. Your fight with Erza today it seriously hurt her. We were all wondering if you could do something about it."

"Take me to her. Jura come."

"Yes Miss Dara."


	28. Chapter 28

They walked to the infirmary and over to Erza's bed.

"How are you Erza?"

"She can't hear you. She is unconscious."

"Has she woken up since the fight Grey?"

"No Lucy."

"Then she has run out of magic power. I will give her some of mine."

"How do you have healing magic?"

"Of some sorts. Jura come closer."

"Yes Miss Dara."

"So what are you going to do Lucy?"

Lucy turned around and saw Makarov sitting on the bed next to Erza's.

"I will create a magic circle of healing. I am sure you have heard of it?"

"A magic circle of healing? Lucy that is too dangerous it takes up too much of your magic power."

"I will be fine. But if I don't do it now Erza won't be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. But for me to do this I need everyone out of the room."

"We are not leaving!"

"Just go out Natsu."

They all put up a fight so Lucy just sighed.

"Listen you should trust me remember I am Lucy Heartfilia your friend. I want to do this for my friend so you have to trust me and leave the room."

When they still said no Lucy turned to Jura.

"Can you put them outside please they will lose my concentration and then it will be dangerous for me."

"Yes Miss Dara."

When they were gone Lucy turned around and put her hand on Erza's forehead.

"I'm sorry I did this to you I will help you now. This is going to hurt a bit but when it is all over you will be perfectly fine."

"_Healer magic!"_

Magic circle appeared under the two of them and then they started to glow. Soon Lucy heard Erza start to cry out.

"I'm sorry."

The spell was nearly done, Erza and Lucy were screaming out in pain and Jura was having to keep the Fairy Tail guild from breaking down the door.

With one last burst of energy the spell was done and Erza was still unconscious but perfectly fine and Lucy was on the ground nearly unconscious.

"I am done."

The door burst open and all they found was the two girls fine, but unconscious.

"When will Lucy wake up again Jura?"

"Well she has never had to use that spell before so I don't really know but it won't be longer than a couple of hours. For Erza I don't know Makarov. I am sorry I should have stopped her I knew the possible consequences but…"

"What were the possible consequences?"

"Death for Miss Dara, Erza not being healed and Miss Dara turning into the spell."

"But that didn't happen."

"No the last of the consequences is just fainting from using up so much magic power."

"Good go lift her onto a bed."

"Yes Makarov."

_**~Time skip.~**_

"Welcome to the final day of the grand magic games!"

"The final day of the Tournament is a battle royale with every team and their members participate in a team battle, known as the "Grand Magic Game". The battle ground is the entire city of Crocus where all the teams are already spread out.  
>The rules are as follows: All members wander the streets and if they encounter members of another guild they are to fight. When participant loses consciousness or deemed unable to continue the battle, the opposing team scores one point. Each team must appoint one of their members as team leader, this is kept secret from the rest of the other guilds. If the team leader falls, the opposing team gains 5 points. The total maximum number of points is 45 points, this implies that every team has a chance of winning. Moving as a one group or separate is totally up to the individual members of the team."<p>

"Begin!"

Lucy walked away from the group and looked around.

"_Roar of the light Dragon!"_

"_Roar of the blood Dragon!"_

The two roars hit each other and disappeared.

"You have a keen eye Sting."

"You have fast reflexes."

"Ooh go into the dragon force thing you look so pretty."

Sting blushed and turned away.

"Just shut up."

Sting started running in the other direction.

"Well team I guess I will see you later."

Then Lucy started to chase after Sting. When they were in a secluded area Sting turned around to face Lucy.

"Now that I have gotten you away from your friend I might have a chance of beating you."

"Let's make a deal. You go into dragon force mode and I won't use my blood dragon slayer magic or my other ones I will only use lightning and my scythe."

"Throw the scythe away."

"Fine."

Lucy took out her scythe and threw it up a tree.

"Now it is your turn."

"_Dragon force."_

You should walk around like that I would definitely like it better."

"_White dragons holy ray!"_

Lucy sent lightning out of her hand and it collided with the rays and they both disappeared.

"_Lightning wings!"_

Wings made of lightning appeared on her back and she started to fly.

"That's unfair come down here!"

"Would you like some wings as well."

"Yes!"

"They will only be temporarily."

"_Lightning wings!"_

Now that they both had wings they were in the sky and clashing against each other.

"_Lightning slash!"_

"_White dragons slash!"_

Sting's magic hit Lucy's armour and just got consumed by it.

"WHAT?"

"_Lightning magic secret art: Lightning whip!"_

A huge whip appeared and started to whip Sting.

"Well I will leave you two alone then shall I?"

When Lucy turned around she sensed that Sting was sent back to the respawn point. 

"I see you!"

Eve ran towards Lucy but she just flicked her wrist and he was sent back to the respawn point. Lucy jumped up a tree and grabbed her scythe.

"_Memory make- Night Of The Falling Stars!"_

When a light was heading towards Lucy she jumped down from the tree and just caught it in her hand. It burnt for a second but she just ate it.

"Now that was a different taste. THANKS RUFUS!"

Rufus heard what Lucy said and followed the sound of her voice to where she was.

"_Lightning slash!"_


	29. Chapter 29

"That was just a memory of me."

'_Memory make magic. Do I know any weaknesses of it? No I have never encountered a memory make mage before. Let's see, they use their memory magic to record spells and then use it for their selves. Ah I know!'_

"_Lightning slash!"_

"That was just a memory of me."

"That was just a memory of my attack."

She had used his magic and fused it with her magic. The lightning bolt hit Rufus and he went skidding across the ground and turned into a white light.

"Aah who is next?"

"Miss Dara!"

"_Lightning Slash!"_

"_Rock shield!"_

"_Lightning blood slayer secret art: Blood Bath!"_

Red drops started to fall from the sky and hitting all the opponents except for her team. They were hit by the drops, sent back to the respawn point, hit by them again and the sent to the respawn point. It just kept on repeating itself until everyone was unconscious and couldn't move.

"And the winner is Team Fairy Tail A!"

They all headed back to their boxes where they stood waiting.

"NOW TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNER OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS YEARS ANNUAL GRAND MAGIC GAMES IS TEAM FAIRY TAIL A!"

The Crowd went wild and the team walked out of their boxes waving to them. Lucy, Laxus, Jellal, Natsu and Mirajane walked over to the stands where they stood and had their pictures taken.

After everything was done and they were resting at the hotel, Lucy had an idea and gathered everyone up in the living room of the hotel.

"Hey why do we go somewhere to celebrate?"

"Where?"

"I don't know but not today I think we should rest today and go tomorrow and we can invite friends from other teams if you want."

"Let's go to the beach!"

Everyone thought of Grey's suggestion and then nodded.

"Okay! We are going to the beach, and don't forget to bring some friends!"


	30. Chapter 30

Lucy looked down at what she was wearing to the beach. Her cloths that she had to keep on had changed into a blue with gold out line bikini and for the bottoms she was wearing a blue with gold outline skirt. Her hair had braided and then twisted around into a bun. Lucy just sighed, the swimmers showed off way to much of her skin. She walked out of the hotel and hen down onto the beach where she saw everyone playing around.

"Dara!"

She heard the two people she had invited to the beach with them and turned to face them.

"Hello Sting, Rogue."

"What shall we do?"

"Swim."

They nodded and walked down to the water where they saw Grey, Natsu, Lyon and Erza arguing about something. So Lucy dived under water and came up in between them.

"What's up?"

"We want to have a race but the boys here are saying that girls aren't aloud to join the race."

"Race! Can I join?"

The boys just sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

"Cool. Are you going to join us Sting, Rogue?"

"Yeah me and Rogue will join for sure!"

"Okay! Where are we swimming to?"

Lyon turned around and pointed to an island far off shore.

"There."

"Okay!"

They got in a line and waited while Makarov stood on the beach.

"READY, ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!"

Lucy dived into the water and she changed her cloths back into her normal armour. It made her have extra speed and soon it was Lucy and Erza battling it off for first. With the island getting nearer and the two girls still battling it off for first Lucy turned around slightly and threw her scythe at the boys. The back of it hit Natsu, bounced off him and then onto Grey and then Sting and then Rogue and soon it was just them.

"That was cheating Lucy."

"No one said I couldn't do that!"

Her scythe appeared in her hand again and she flung it at Erza while still keeping it in her hand. Erza requipped her into her water empress armour and blocked the scythe.

"_Water Tornado!"_

Lucy twirled the scythe and out of it came a tornado made out of water. It was heading towards Erza but she just went under the water to dodge it and the tornado just kept going onto land destroying everything in it's path.

"_Water Slash!"_

The slash went towards Lucy but she just jumped out of the water and over it and the huge slash made a tidal wave which headed towards the beach with everyone on it.

"_Double water tornado: Collide!"_

Two of them now appeared either side of Erza and started to crush her. But Erza cut them in have sending all four of them now heading towards the beach. While Erza was recovering from that Lucy swam to the beach of the island and stood up on it.

"I WON!"

She looked at the beach and saw what they did.

"Oh crap!"

Erza walked onto the beach.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

All Lucy did was point to the beach and then the forest where everything was destroyed and tree knocked down.

"Oh hehe oops."

"We should probably go back."

"Yeah."

They dived back into the sea and swam all the way back to the beach where a VERY angry and wet Master was waiting for them. Lucy scratched the back of her head and looked down at the ground

"Um hello Master."

"Don't 'Hello Master' me! You destroyed this whole beach with tidal waves and tornados! Who's spells where they?"

Lucy stepped forward.

"They were mine Master."

"I didn't know you could use water magic _Lucy_?"

"I couldn't until I wanted to in the sea. I adapt."

"Well since you adapted and destroyed this beach…"

"And the forest over there Master."

"THE WHAT! LUCY YOU BIMBO!"

"Come on Master that is not very nice~"

"DARA!"

Makarov made his fist really big and smashed it down on top of Lucy. It was so hard that Lucy was knocked out.

"Master you called Lucy Dara."

"Did I? Oops I was angry. Now Erza who won the race?"

"Lucy of course Master she is really strong."

"Yes I know."

"She is so different to the Lucy we used to know."

"I know but she has Lucy's memories and lived as Lucy for nearly 15 years after Dara was locked away."

"Master can I ask you something?"

"Of course my child."

"Well I was wondering if it was really okay to lock Dara away again. Do you have the right to do that when Dara has finally awoken again? And why did you do that to Dara when she was your friend all those years ago. Don't you miss Dara?"

"Erza well I do miss my friend Dara but that was almost fifty years ago. I don't know if I have the right to lock Dara away from us we have a promise and after that is fulfilled then she is back to being Dara again."

"What is the promise?"

"I don't think I can tell you that Erza."

"Lucy won't mind."

"Well when the time comes and I die. Lucy will turn back into Dara and she will quit the guild forever."

"WHAT? Why Master?"

"Erza you don't normally question me this much."

"I know Master but I don't think anyone wants to see Lucy go just because of the simple reason like this."

"Oh no the promise is for an entirely different reason."

"What is it?

"Since Lucy fought Deliora have you seen Lucy change except into her swimmers?"

"No she is always wearing that beautiful armour of hers."

"That is the consequence of using a spell that enhances her magic well beyond our comprehension. Like how she just then dived into the water and was able to use water magic. That is only one of the examples. Did you know that Lucy only ever uses only about only 1% of her magic power and when she is in a fight she doesn't even try? For all we know she could have wind magic. So as punishment for using a spell that I forbid her for using that is it."

"Is that like when she copied Sting's dragon force even though she doesn't have a lacrima inside her?"

"Oh she has a lacrima inside of her but that is for lightning magic. But yes she copied his dragon force just by watching him do it. That is why Erza she is number one in the 10 Wizard Saints."

"Hang on Master I have heard that when someone becomes number one they take over as the head of it."

"Yeah well they asked her to do it but Lucy just said that it was too bothersome and let the current one just do it."

"Wow she is incredible."

"Yes she rose from number six to number one in three months. She exceeds my power and the whole of Fairy Tail. The real reason I did that punishment is because I knew that when I passed away I couldn't hold Lucy back and she will be a danger to everyone."

"Oh so I would be no match for her after all."

"No my child."

Erza picked up Lucy and carried her back to the hotel.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning Lucy woke up and walked down stairs. She saw Team Natsu sitting down eating breakfast so she went and sat down next to them.

"Uh hey guys."

"Hey Luce."

"Hello Lucy."

"Hello Lucy.

"Erza I hope I didn't hurt you yesterday."

"No Lucy you didn't."

"Um what did Master Makarov do about the beach?"

"He just walked away saying that we have to leave today."

"Okay. Well I am going to get packed bye guys!"

When Lucy was gone Erza turned back to the team and shook her head.

"I swear have you ever seen that girl eat?"

"No."

"Nope."

Lucy walked into her room and flopped onto her bed.

"Ugh my head hurts so much. Thanks _Makarov."_

"I thought you had to call him Master Lucy."

She jumped up and saw Mavis sitting on the end of the bed.

"What do _you _want?"

"To apologise for my behaviour the other day. So have you figured out what you going to do about the job?"

"Yes. I will kill Zeref like I was going to do in the first place Mavis. Can you show me some of your magic?"

"Why would you want to see it?"

"I heard that it was beautiful."

"I have illusion magic would you like to see that?"

"Oh yes!"

"_Heavenly wolf!"_

Wolves appeared and started growling at Lucy but Mavis soon calmed them down and started to pat them.

'_Hmm my turn.'_

"_Hells tiger!"_

A tiger appeared in front of Lucy and sat down at her feet.

"You can do that?"

"Yes now show me some more!"

"_Tenrou Soilders!"_

"_Hells Demons!"_

Demons appeared in front of Lucy and stood to protect her from the soldiers behind Mavis.

"The room is getting quite full Lucy shall we let them go back?"

"Yes."

With a wave of Lucy's hands all of the demons and the tiger disappeared and Mavis did it too.

"Now Lucy what will you do when Makarov passes?"

"I will leave."

"I know but after that?"

"I don't know travel the world, turn into a dark wizard, go live in edolus I have no idea Mavis."

"Will you go and join another guild."

"That is an idea so I can learn more magic."

"Have you learned all of Fairy Tail's magic?"

"Well I have ice magic, fire magic. Requip magic for my swords, Heavenly body magic, staves that are with my swords and much more."

"Haven't you had enough? Don't you think that you are strong enough already?"

"Maybe. Anyway I am going to pack up now Mavis."

"Well I will leave you to it."

Lucy quickly packed her things and walked down with it and saw everyone waiting for her near the door.

"Well let us go now."

They got onto a train and headed back to Magnolia. When they were there Lucy got off and waved to everyone.

"Well guys I am going home to unpack. Bye!"

Lucy walked home and dumped her stuff on her bed and unpacked it all.

"Finally it is over."

"Dara."

"Oh hello Jura what can I do for you?"

"Well I just wanted to congratulate you for winning the GMG."

"Thanks."

Jura walked over to where Lucy was sitting and sat down next to her.

"I heard what happened at the beach yesterday."

"Hehe yeah, oops."

"Do you really adapt to others magic?"

"Yeah. I have your kind of magic too you know."

"No I did not know. But how about the Magic Council people have you copied their magic as well?"

"Let's just say that I can't get hurt by the magic they use for hurting prisoners."

"You're betting a little too strong Dara you should be careful."

"You know that classified mission I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"Well I am getting ready for it. That means I need to be stronger still."

"Stronger! What kind of mission is it that you need to get stronger?"

"I can't tell you that but what I can tell you is when I leave I may not be coming back."

Jura was shocked. What kind of mission was this?

There was a knock on the door and Erza came in looking sad.

"Lucy. You need to come quick Master is very sick. We don't know how much longer he will live."


	32. Chapter 32

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

Lucy knew that this was her chance to leave the guild finally.

"Just please come and take a look Lucy."

"Fine. Jura I will talk to you later."

"Bye Dara."

They went their separate ways and Lucy walked into the infirmary and say Makarov laying down looking like he was about to die. He was so pale.

Lucy walked over to him and looked down at him and did nothing but stare. Erza couldn't take it any longer and rushed forward grabbing Lucy by the shoulders.

"You have to heal to heal him like you did me!"

"Why should I this is my chance to be free from this guild."

Mavis appeared in front of Lucy and scowled at her.

"Come on Lucy. It shouldn't end like this."

"Why not? Why do you want me to stay in this guild for any longer. I wanna leave but I can't while Makarov is still alive."

"Lucy don't be cruel."

"I am not the one being cruel."

Mavis burst into tears and glared at Lucy.

"DARA JUST DO IT PLEASE DO IT FOR ME!"

Lucy looked down at the ground with tears threatening to spill. She almost whispered.

"For you?"

"Yes Dara please."

Lucy looked into Mavis pleading eyes and just nodded.

"Fine. But I swear I am not doing this for Makarov I am doing it for you Mavis, my friend."

Everyone started to head out of the room but Lucy just held out her hand.

"No stay I want you all to see this."

Lucy walked over and placed both her hands on Makarovs chest. She knew of the severe consequences of doing an Angels spell while in a Devils armour.

She closed her eyes and pushed all of her black magic to the back while bringing all of her other good magic to the front. She started to sweat just from doing that.

"_Heal!"_

She felt her magic flowing into Makarov but she knew she didn't have enough.

"_Heal!"_

She tried again to put enough magic into her but it just wasn't working.

"_HEAL!"_

Finally the chains were broken and the magic flowed freely into Makarov while excess magic started to surround her. Everyone in the room had to step back. But Mavis just watched in tears. She had realised what was happening to her friend, she was turning into the spell.


	33. Chapter 33

The spell was nearly complete and Lucy could feel herself getting more tired. But suddenly Zeref and Jellal appeared in the room not even trying to hide themselves and started to flow their magic into Lucy. Finally the spell was complete and Lucy was still standing there fine, Makarov was healed and Zeref and Jellal was still standing there.

"What are you doing here Jellal, Zeref?"

"Here to save you of course Lucy. We could feel you getting weaker."

"Well thank you but you should both go."

They both nodded and disappeared. When they were gone Lucy collapsed onto her knees and started panting.

"Dara are you okay?"

"Why are you calling me Dara Mavis?"

"Because that is who you are Dara."

"That is correct."

Suddenly there was movement on the bed and Makarov woke up.

"What happened."

"Lucy what did you do?"

"I healed you of course."

"But that means…"

"Yes and that was very close to happening. But _old _friends of mine came and saved me."

"Well thank you for saving me Lucy."

"How do you feel?"

"I can feel your magic flowing through me. But other than that I am fine."

"That is good. Now if you excuse me I have to go."

"They nodded and Lucy ran out of the room and into her own room where she fell onto her bed and closed her eyes.

'I should have just let him die. I could be free by now.'

"Yeah why did you save Makarov?"

Without opening her eyes she Lucy knew that Zeref and Jellal was standing by her now open window.

"Because he is my master."

"You know that that is not the reason."

"True."

With that Lucy fell to sleep leaving the two men by her window. Jellal turned to Zeref.

"We should do it soon Zeref."

"Yes our plan to save Dara is about to be activated. Poor Dara she has never really fitted into to Fairy Tail."

With that they both disappeared.

Lucy woke up to see that she wasn't alone in her room.

"Makarov, Erza and Mavis what are you doing in my hotel room?"

"I wanted to say thank you Lucy for saving my life even if you knew the consequences."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Mavis."

"Yes she did tell me that. Why though? Why did you save my life? You could have been free by now?"

"Mavis asked me to."

"You know that that isn't the only reason."

Lucy stood up and stood in front of Makarov. She then did the thing that they all least expected. Lucy bowed down to Makarov with her hand over her heart and her eyes closed.

"You are the master of the guild in which I am bound to until the day you die. I just didn't want to leave just yet."

"Yes but the day will come Lucy. Soon."

"I know I feel it."

A messenger bird flew through the window and handed Lucy an envelope.

"It's from the magic council."

Everyone was shocked at what Lucy said and just went silent. Lucy opened it and started to read.

_Dear Dara._

_There have been multiple murdering near the Grand Magic Stadium and we want you to check the culprits. You have the right to use any means necessary. When you have completed it we will send Lahar to pick them up. Leave immediately._

Lucy just nodded, turned around and jumped out the window leaving the three of them stunned. Lucy jumped up onto the roof and started to use extra speed she saw from the oracieon seis Racer. She jumped from house to house and then finally landed in front of the stadium. She looked up and saw four dead bodies hanging by their feet, blood dripping to the floor.

Lucy looked around and saw that it was deserted. So she undid her cloak and took off her scythe and placed them in a nearby tree she then sat down on the ground so she looked like an innocent girl.

"Hello girly."

Lucy looked up and saw that there was twelve men standing in front of her. They were huge men with scruffy looks. She just sighed and stood up.

"What is your name girly?"

"I am Dara number one in the wizard saints and you my friends are under arrest for murdering."

Then man looked down at Lucy and started laughing nervously thinking that she was lying.

"I am not lying. The magic council is on its way. And all of you will be put in jail for your crimes."

Lucy walked over and picked up her Wizard Saint cloak that she had brought with her and strapped her scythe back on. Lucy turned around and saw that the men was about to start running off but runes surrounded them.

"You let your guard down Dara."

"Do you have the right to tell me what I have done wrong Lahar?"

Lahar could tell that Lucy was in a bad mood so he just shook his head and disappeared with the twelve men. Lucy walked back to the hotel and jumped through her window into her room.

"Lucy it is time to leave the hotel now. Please come down with your stuff."

Lucy saw that Makarov was standing by the door.

"Yeah."

"What were your orders?"

"Arresting some murders."


	34. Chapter 34

Lucy was at her apartment unpacking her things when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and saw a girl with black hair standing there.

"I believe your Kagura am I wrong?"

"No."

"Why are you here?"

"Because you are Dara one of the wizard saints."

"Yeah. And?"

"I want you to sword fight me."

"I don't own a sword."

"I will lend you one of mine."

"Mmm never mind about that I have a friend who has lots of swords I will borrow one of theirs."

"Alright."

"Meet me back here tomorrow then."

Kagura nodded and walked out. When she was gone she decided that it was time for her to go to the guild. So she took shower, got dressed into a bikini with really short shorts, put a long black jacket over the top, put on her short combat boots and finally did her hair up in a messy bun with stands of hair down the side of her face. She walked out the door deliberately leaving her scythe behind and ran to the guild. She walked in side and saw Erza sitting at a table eating strawberry cake. She walked over and sat down infront of her.

"Hello Erza."

"Oh hello Lucy what can I do for you?"

"Can I borrow one of your swords?"

"Why?"

"So I can use it in a fight tomorrow. Someone challenged me in a swordfight but I don't own one."

"Sure."

"Wait. Which armour is your fastest but strongest?"

"Flight armour. Probably."

"Can you change into it?"

"I have heard that you can adapt to magic do you want to adapt to mine?"

"I have already to some of your amours but I haven't seen that one yet."

"Fine."

Erza stood up and changed.

"Now it is my turn."

Lucy also stood up changed into one that was black and red and had black and red wings.

"Because of my magic the magic that I adapt to always has a teak in it. For example now mine is as you can see is black and red and has wings."

"You really are incredible Lucy."

"No Dara is incredible, Lucy is weak."

Erza nodded and she was about to sit back down again but Lucy spoke up.

"Erza I have never used a sword before so can we fight so I can get used to it?"

"Wait you have never used a sword before and you are fighting tomorrow with one?"

"That is what I said."

Lucy changed back into her normal cloths but kept the sword in her hand. Lucy then held out her hand and a case appeared in it for her sword.

"Alright shall we fight outside then?"

The guild heard what Lucy said and started to discuss who they thought would win. They all went outside and the votes were.

Erza- 67.

Lucy-33.

Makarov stood in the middle of them and held out his hand.

"Now for the rules. The two of you will fight until one of you can't get back up or someone gives up."

He walked to the side.

"READY AND FIGHT!"

Lucy took out her sword and ran at Erza.


	35. Chapter 35

"_Dance my swords!"_

Lucy blocked all of the swords that were flying at her and appeared behind Erza and went to slash her. But Erza turned around and blocked Lucy.

"_Swords dance of hell!"_

Swords appeared all around Erza leaving no space. They were so close to her that when she breathed they pushed into her chest.

"_Requip: Giants Armours!"_

Erza smashed away the swords and Lucy was waiting behind her.

"_Requip: Hells Giant!"_

Lucy was in the same attire as Erza but hers let Lucy move around much easier and it gave Lucy a bigger Sword. They went at each other and Erza started to have trouble because she couldn't move around that fast.

"_Requip: Flight armour!"_

Lucy just equipped into her normal cloths and went at Erza with everything she had.

The match ended with Lucy kneeling down on the downed Erza's stomach.

"I win."

Lucy was panting and so was Erza.

"Was that really your first time sword fighting?"

"Yeah."

Lucy stood up and held out her hand to Erza. Erza stood up and they shook hands.

"We have to fight again Erza."

"I agree I have never seen anyone who could keep up with me like that and even win."

"You just have to remember that there is always someone stronger than you."

"Yeah but I just think that you are the strongest in the whole Fiore."

"No out there, there are loads of people stronger than me. Me and you are only small parts of the wide world. I may be only young but I have been alive for a long time and when I was young all the mages out there would come together kind of like the Grand Magic Games, but it was only to see who was the strongest. I participated in it every time it was on but I still wasn't the strongest. There were mages with power beyond our comprehension. I had always thought that I was the strongest but very soon someone beat me quite badly and I knew that I was not stronger than everyone else. I was strong like everyone else."

Erza nodded.

They both walked in and sat down at the bar.

"Mira can I have a strawberry cake and a strawberry milkshake please?"

"Sure Erza."

Erza then turned to Lucy.

"Don't worry it is on me."

They talked for a while until Lucy finally decided to go back home. She hopped off her barstool, said goodbye to Erza and Mira and walked home.


	36. Chapter 36

"Come in Kagura. Are you ready for the fight?"

"Yeah."

"Same. Here come with me I will take you to a training arena Fairy Tail used to use."

Lucy was wearing her normal armour with the sword being in it's case by her side. Her hair was done up in a braid with lots of ribbons going through them. Kagura was wearing her normal cloths.

"Here we are."

They stepped into a large clearing.

"So Kagura there are some basic rules.

You cannot use any other kind of magic, only sword magic if you have it.

If you say that you give up then I win and vice versa.

The first person to fall and can't get up loses.

"Sure okay. They are understandable rules that I will abide by if you do."

Lucy nodded and they stepped a few steps away from each other.

"Ready and go!"

Kagura ran at Lucy who just stood still and waited. Lucy saw that Kagura fought nearly exactly like Erza does so she knew her weakness. She dodged and then turned her sword around and brought the back of it down onto Kagura's back.

"_Swords dance of hell!"_

The swords went around Kagura who was still stumbling forward. She got stabbed a few times but just stopped herself from getting hurt too badly.

Kagura sliced up into the air knocking all of Lucy's swords away and then came crashing down on top of Lucy. Lucy blacked it just in time but the impact made the ground crack and Lucy went down into the now formed crater. They clashed together for a while longer until Lucy pushed Kagura back and held up her sword.

"_Lightning Sword!"_

Lucy's sword was now coated in lightning.

"_Swords dance of Hell!"_

The swords went around Kagura and when she broke out of the Lucy was above her and brought her sword down upon Kagura's head, knocking her down and the lightning went around her so she couldn't get back up again.

"You win Dara."

Lucy dismissed the lightning and then helped Kagura up.

"Well done Kagura."

"But I didn't win?"

"No you were truly amazing. You really are a true swordsman. The sword that you carry was made a long time ago where did you find it?"

"I was walking through a forest when this sword came at me by itself. I dodged and looked around trying to find where it came from but there was no sign of anyone. I defeated this sword using my old one and this sword became mine."

"A swordsman much better than all of us was trying to create a sword where he could destroy evil, he tried many times using all different things but instead he created that mighty sword. He sent it away so it could find a suitable owner. He then disappeared and was never seen again."

"Are you saying that this is the sword?"

"It's an old wives tale so I don't know. But it does seem that way."

"Thank you for fighting me today Dara. How long have you been using a sword for?"

"Since yesterday. I fought against Erza Scarlet so I could practice."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah. Anyway how long have you been using a sword for?"

"When I was seven years old my father taught me how to use one."

"He must be a great father."

"He died when I was ten years old."

"Oh I am sorry."

"It is fine. You didn't know. Anyway, I need to go."

"See you."

"Bye."

They walked their separate ways and Lucy walked to the guild.

"Hey Luce!"

"Oh hey Natsu what's up?"

"Come on a job with us?"

"Sorry Natsu I am going on a solo s-class mission."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine."


	37. Chapter 37

"Lucy! Can you come here please?"

Lucy nodded and said goodbye to Natsu. When she got up there Makarov gave her a sheet.

"It's an alliance and they want you to go with them."

"Who else is going?"

"You, Jura, Jellal as Mystogan, Sting, Rouge and Hibiki."

"Hibiki from Blue Pesusas?"

"Yeah."

"Okay when do I leave?"

"In two hours. You have been busy so this is the first chance I had to tell you."

"It okay Makarov. What is the alliance about?"

"To destroy one of Zeref's Demons."

"And you chose me to do this why?"

"Actually the magic council did. They said it would help you on a job that you are currently on. Lucy what job?"

Lahar and Mest appeared in front of Makarov and Lucy.

"She can't tell you that."

"Why are you here Lahar and Mest?"

"Because Dara you haven't started the job that we gave you and the higher ups are getting impatient."

"Actually Lahar I am in the middle of it now. I just decided not to move around much. And exactly as you told Master Makarov this alliance will help me. So they will have to wait a while longer."

"You only have a few days left before Gran Doma himself will be after you."

"But that isn't enough time to even find him."

"Well I am sorry Dara but you should have thought about that before leaving it to long. You better leave straight away Lucy."

Lucy angrily sent lightning at the men who just disappeared before it could actually hit them.

"What is the job Lucy."

"It's classified. I am sorry Makarov I am going to be away for a while."

"What about the alliance?"

Lucy turned around and crouched down to his level and then looked at him.

"Do you really want me to do it?"

"Yes."

Lucy glared at Makarov and nodded.

"Fine."

She then turned around and jumped out of the window. Lucy landed on top of her roof and swung herself into her room by the window. She then walked over to a tiny suitcase that when you open it, it turns into a huge suitcase with lots of room but when it is closed it is the size of your palm. She packed all her cloths and then got changed into the cloths that she had left on the bed. They were a black crop top, tiny red shorts and her Wizard Saint cloak over the top. On the way to the train station she was trying to figure out how she was going to do all of this in a span of a couple of days. When she got to the train station she sat down and waited. While she was sitting there Zeref and Jellal who were hidden under cloaks sat down beside her.

"What am I going to do about this?"

"Jellal and I will take care of it. Just go and do the alliance job."

Lucy just nodded and when the train went past she jumped onto it's roof and grabbed onto a bump that was there so she didn't fall off. She layed down and looked up at the sky. When she was just about to go to sleep she felt a hand on her shoulder jolting her awake.

"Dara?"

She looked up and saw Sting looking over her.

"Oh hello Sting."

"I am guessing that we are heading for the same place?"

"Yeah."

Sting lied down next to Lucy and closed his eyes.

"It's so nice up here."

"I would have to agree with you. Better than sitting in the train."

"Oh yeah that reminds me why aren't you sitting in the train?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I have my reasons."

"Exactly."

They rode the train in silence and Lucy enjoyed his presence a lot. Although he was not calm and cool like Rogue Sting was warm and looked after his friends. Lucy wanted to become one of those friends.

"So Sting did you get chosen for this job or?"

"Well Master wanted to send the strongest so Rogue and I got chosen."

"Oh. The Magic Council made me come."

"It must be a lot of work. Being number one in the wizard saints."

"You could say that. I have to look after everyone else while still trying to get my work done."

"Sounds like fun."

They talked for the rest of the train trip and when they were at where they wanted to be they both jumped off and landed in front of the rest of the alliance.

"Hello everyone."

They walked out of town and into the forest where they set up camp. They sat around the fire and started to talk.

"So everyone as you know we are going to destroy one of Zeref's Demons so we are going to have to think before we do anything. For example we can't be restless and rush into a fight with it we have to stay back and plan."

Everyone except Sting nodded.

"But Dara I heard that when you fought Deliora you just rushed in and was nearly killed."

"Yes and I paid that price. I don't want to do that again. I know pf the demon that we have to destroy, at the magic council we have discussed it and I have even gone for a look. Its name is Galuna. As its name suggests it originated from the island Galuna but flew of here. It has a unpredictable temper that no one can control. Its magic is destroyer. Anything it sees turns to dust so we have to be careful. "

"How did you get all of this information Dara?"

"I have fought it a couple of times without the magic council knowing but I have never been able to land a hit on it."


	38. Chapter 38

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!"

Last night they had just fallen asleep after their talk. Lucy had woken up just after sunrise and decided that they should all make their move.

They all got up, had breakfast, got dressed and then they set off deeper into the forest where the demon laid. They were all standing outside the cave but they didn't go in yet. The demon was asleep so they had time to plan.

"Alright I only know one weakness and that is it has a small patch of soft skin to the side of its heart which is under layers and layers of hard armour. I will go in first and throw a small knife into the small patch and try to kill it straight away but the patch is the size of your finger nail so I will most likely miss. That will wake it up and it will come at me. Rogue you will be hiding in the shadows and when the right time comes you will attack it with the strongest attack you have. You and Sting will then do a unison raid. It will be angry so you will have to get out of there quick. We all will just fight it after then. Remember aim for the patch."

They all nodded and Lucy quietly walked into the cave. She saw the patch and took out one of her throwing knives. She aimed, threw and missed. It woke the monster up and Lucy started to walk backwards slowly leading the monster out of the cave.

"_Shadow dragon slayer secret art!: Darkness erupt"_

A huge pillar of blackness appeared underneath the monster and shot upwards taking the monster with it.

"_Roar of the blood Dragon!"_

The roar hit the Galuna and it came crashing down again, perfectly fine.

"Sting, Rogue it is your turn!"

"_White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk!"_

"ROAR!"

Its roar went at Sting and Rogue who were still recovering from their unison raid. Lucy knew that if they got hit the two of them wouldn't survive. So she jumped in front and took the hit for them.

"LUCY!"

Lucy crumbled down to the ground and then looked at her stomach and saw the huge wound.

"I told you that you have to get out of there."

With that Lucy fell unconscious.


	39. Chapter 39

Lucy woke up in a room. The last she remembered was getting hit by Galuna so she was surprised that she was somewhere and not lying in a forest.

"Where am I?"

Because she thought that she was talking by herself she was surprised when someone answered her.

"You are in the magic council's hospital."

She looked to the side and saw Gran Doma, the head of the magic council sitting beside her.

"Oh hello Sir."

"Hello Dara. Do you know how reckless that was? Throwing yourself inside a mage to save them! Why?"

"Because I knew that if I didn't they wouldn't survive. They are weak."

"Yes, yes okay but you are the one that keeps them magic council running you can't do that."

"Sorry Sir."

"Oh have you heard the news about fairy tail. Something happened to the master."

Lucy pulled u her shorts and just stared at the blank space where her Fairy Tail insignia used to be.

"He died?"

"How did you know?"

"Well as punishment for using a spell he told me that the day he died I would quit Fairy Tail forever and I can never see them again."

"A little harsh don't you reckon?"

"No."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I will go and finish off the job that you sent me on."

"And then?"

"I want to travel."

"But what about the magic council?"

"What about it? You should make Jura number one instead."

"Him?"

"Yes he has gotten stronger."

"Fine then but you have to visit Dara."

"Yes. Anyway what happened to the alliance?"

"We got a report saying that after you were injured they were so angry that they attacked Galuna al at once it was so strong that it instantly killed Galuna."

"Okay thank you I will be leaving now."

"Bye Dara, my friend."

"Bye Granny Doma."

With that Lucy who was now Dara bowed down and disappeared.


	40. Chapter 40

"You killed Makarov."

Dara appeared in front of Zeref and instantly kicked him to the ground. She was angry, Dara knew that Zeref was the one that did it. She had appeared outside Fairy Tail and felt what Zeref had done.

"You know that that was the right thing to do Dara."

"You should have let it happen normally. He was going to die soon anyway."

"How do you know?"

"Anyway, you and Jellal have to come with me we have one more thing we have to do before we leave forever."

They walked to Fairy Tail's grave site where the funeral was going on.

"Jellal use you mist magic and take me up above them, make sure they can't see me."

Jellal nodded and soon Dara was above them.

"_Hells roses."_

As the black roses started to fall from the sky Dara started to sing. Everyone down below that it was Dara saying goodbye to everyone including Makarov.

Once the mist started to clear Dara had finished her song and was disappearing along with the mist. Just as she was about to disappear she made herself visible and everyone in Fairy Tail saw her face. It was the saddest thing they had ever seen, her face was a mixture of tears and sorrowful features.

"Goodbye Fairy Tail. My home. My family."

With that Dara disappeared.

_**THE END. **_


End file.
